A Rogue's Touch
by lonelymaiden
Summary: AU. Evil scientists, genetic experiment and kidnap. And that's just the beginning. Romy mainly.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok, this fic is an idea I've had for a little while, and my muse has gone insane. It refuses to let me finish the fics I've already started so I've given it to Pyro, if it doesn't start behaving then he's going to set fire to it (muse whimpers pitifully in the background) Shut it you! It's your own fault.  
  
Right, this is AU, as always, and I've switched Rogue and Gambit's powers. It will be a Romy eventually, (like I'd write anything else) and it starts during the X-Men's first battle with the Acolytes (Day of Reckoning pt 2 remember) but anything after the battle takes place during Mainstream then leaves the current Evo path completely, there will be no Apocalypse ok. Mystique, for purposes of this fic, did not replace the professor or blow up the mansion, she's around somewhere though.  
  
Just changing the subject here but I did a couple of 'which X-Man are you?' quizzes the other day and they both said I was Rogue, how cool is that?  
  
The song has nothing to do with the fic by the way, I just love the album so I'm gonna use all the songs on it. they aren't essential to the fic unless otherwise stated so you don't have to read the lyrics bits if you don't wanna.  
  
Pairings (at the moment) are as follows:  
  
Rogue + Remy (this will not change)  
  
Scott + Jean (fairly sure this will stay too)  
  
Lance + Kitty or Piotr + Kitty (readers can choose this one)  
  
Kurt + Amanda  
  
Logan + Ororo (I think I might keep this one too, I think they're sweet together)  
  
Any other requests will be considered so please just tell me who you want ok? Good, now on with the fic.  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
*Telepathy*  
  
=Lyrics, Just A Little Girl by Amy Studt=  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the idea.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The X-Men watched as the metal plates swirled around under the force of Magneto's power, revealing four male figures. Of the four only one was familiar, Sabretooth -- 'Thank gawd Wolvie ain't here' Rogue mused with a smirk -- the other three were a tall metal skinned guy that Kitty already seemed to be drooling over, a fiery haired boy with an insane glint in his eye and flames shooting from hoses on his arms, and an auburn haired boy in a trench coat twirling a bo staff in front of him. They looked about them, confused, where exactly were the X-Men?   
  
Jean was using her powers to send them the illusion that the place was empty, just piles of crates and bits of mechanical equipment and stuff lying around. After a perfectly timed moment Storm called down a bolt of lightening, stopping it short of hitting one of the aforementioned crates -- averting the premature deaths of herself and the other X-Men -- and in that instant Jean dropped the illusion, revealing those of the X-Men who had gone on the mission. The Brotherhood were there too, standing on the ground to one side of their reluctant allies, keeping out of the limelight for a change.   
  
They were certainly an impressive sight. Rogue stood in the middle, in a uniform of black and red with a black bomber jacket over it, idly shuffling a deck of cards, strands of white falling across her face. Kurt was on her left in his normal blue furred form with his red and black uniform, yellow eyes glowing faintly, and Kitty was on her right in her black and lilac uniform, arms folded across her chest as she frowned at the enemy. Above them were Storm -- her pure white hair and black cape flowing in the soft breeze she was creating, lightening crackling dangerously in her eyes -- and Jean, hovering there motionless, her telepathic bubble preventing the wind from ruffling her red hair. Beast and Evan were in front, standing a little apart from the slouching Brotherhood members, the former waiting in a crouch, fangs uncharacteristically bared, ready to leap into action, and the latter standing there with his typical bone spikes sticking through his skin and blue and yellow uniform.  
  
The Acolytes looked on in awe as their enemies appeared in a flash of lightening until Pyro, impatient as always, sent a stream of flame -- which began to form the shape of a giant cat -- towards them, causing the X-Men to scatter. Kurt jumped gracefully down and grabbed Evan's shoulder 'porting them both a safe distance away. Kitty phased herself and Beast, who she grabbed on the way, through the ground to come up out of the flames range. Storm and Jean flew, though both repelled the flames using their powers -- wind and rain from Storm and a telepathic bubble that cut off the oxygen created by Jean. Rogue simply executed a perfect back flip, landing lightly on her feet behind a different stack of crates.  
  
As the other Acolytes distracted the main body of X-Men and Brotherhood members Gambit crept slowly between the crates, booted feet barely making a sound on the concrete floor. He knew there was one X-Man unaccounted for, the girl with the cards, and he planned on being the one to take her down, even if it meant he had to have another psyche in his head. He rounded a corner and found himself staring into the most unusual -- and beautiful -- eyes he had ever seen, ruby red on jet black, and sparkling with mischief, a single strand of white hair falling across one, heightening the dramatic colours.  
  
Rogue was a little surprised when the guy rounded the corner, she hadn't heard him coming. Fortunately she was good at hiding her emotions, living with the old Brotherhood had taught her that early on, and she managed to pull off her usual seductive, superior smirk. The guy was staring straight into her eyes, something she still had trouble dealing with on occasion, and he had that dazed look most guys got when doing that. Her smirk grew, dark painted lips curling triumphantly, this was going to be far too easy. She reached into her pocket and drew a card from the deck hidden there, the ace of hearts, not one she would usually use, hearts being too cliché for her taste, but it would do for now.  
  
Gambit watched as the girl's eyes lowered from his to look at something she now had in her hand and he allowed his gaze to travel with hers. She had something small and rectangular in her hand, holding it slightly away from her and studying it intently. As he watched, fascinated, it seemed to glow with a slight pinkish colour, casting a soft light across her pale, beautiful face. Suddenly she looked up at him, pushing the object into his hand as she leaned forwards, kissing him swiftly on the lips. Smirking slightly she broke the kiss and waved at him, before disappearing in the opposite direction.  
  
Gambit was in shock, the girl had kissed him, the untouchable, and still walked away. With a disbelieving smile he looked down at the thing she had placed in his hand, a playing card, the ace of hearts to be exact, and his smile grew, but… why was the card glowing? And why was it warm? "Oh sh--" he had time to mutter before he threw the card away from him and all sound was lost in the resulting explosion.  
  
||||||||||||  
  
"Rogue, can I talk to you please?" Jean asked, walking up to where the other girl was sitting. Rogue had come to the mansion about six months after Jean, having run into problems with the Brotherhood, and the girls -- unalike as they were -- had grown close since then, usually bonding by ganging up on Scott when he got too serious. They had developed an almost sisterly relationship and often came to each other with their problems, even though they bitched and argued about almost everything, especially Rogue's casual attitude towards her powers.  
  
Rogue looked up at her redheaded friend with a tired smile, 'So much for a peaceful lunch,' and turned her back on the solitaire game she had been previously been involved with, "Sure thang sugah, 'long as ain't 'bout Duncan," she joked.  
  
Jean grimaced, she was still furious about what Duncan had said to her earlier that day, "Ugh, don't get me started on him. What the hell does he mean, he's willing to 'forget about my problem'?! Ugh, I can't believe he actually said that! Who the fuck does he think he is?!…"  
  
With an exasperated sigh, one that was almost a groan, Rogue turned back to her game, waiting out Jean's rant. She knew it wasn't what Jean wanted to talk about but she also knew that her friend would have to get over that before she could think rationally about anything else. Plus it was always fun to hear 'Miss perfect' swearing. Occasionally Rogue would lift her head from the game and nod or make some sound of acknowledgement, making it look like she was listening, it also served to check how much longer Jean was likely to carry on.  
  
Twenty long minutes later Rogue was glad she had opted for her dark glasses that morning rather than the image inducer to cover her demonic eyes, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to hide her amusement. She was also glad about the psychic shields that her powers gave her -- since she knew Jean wouldn't appreciate some of the thoughts running through her mind at the moment -- there was absolutely no way she'd risk pissing Jean off now.   
  
The redhead was still going strong, though she had moved on from Duncan to her former friends, the 'in crowd'. To be perfectly honest, Rogue didn't understand what Jean had seen in any of those guys, surely she had realised that they would turn against her at some point, if it hadn't been because of her powers it would have been about something else. That was the way popular people were, in Rogue's experience anyway. Pick one person to be seen around, to bask in their glow, and then move on to the next one after the novelty had faded, and it always faded.  
  
"…And that bitch Taryn, she was ALWAYS all over Scott, claiming that she loved him SO much, that they were 'soul mates' -- yeah right -- then as soon as she finds out he's a mutant suddenly she doesn't want to know him! She won't even look at him anymore! She thinks she's too good for him! It's like he's not even the same person to her…"   
  
'And so we get to the point,' Rogue smirked, 'figures it would be Scott.' Finishing her third game of solitaire Rogue interrupted her friend, "Ah s'pose ya gonna tell me a gal lahke her don't deserve a guy lahke Scott, raght?"  
  
"Exactly!" Jean exclaimed, missing the mocking tone in the others girl's voice, "I mean he's sweet, kind, smart, handsome…" the list of Scott's better qualities could have gone on indefinitely had Jean not been interrupted by a loud ringing sound, the bell signalling that they had to get back to class.  
  
Rogue gathered up her cards, putting them in the pocket of her leather jacket, and adjusted her shades, "C'mon Jeannie, we bettah get ta french class, we don' wanna give 'em any excuse ta get us expelled now do we?" the sarcasm in her voice was, once again, missed by the pissed off redhead.  
  
"I guess not," Jean replied dejectedly, she had really wanted to discuss Scott with the other girl, since she always seemed to be flirting with him, though that was no indication that Rogue was interested in dating him since Rogue was somewhat a flirt. Still, there was no way Jean was going to attempt a relationship with Scott if her best friend was after him, friends didn't do that to each other, even if Taryn had at one point. But Taryn hadn't really been a friend had she, not like Rogue. Jean had no secrets from Rogue but her whole friendship with Taryn had been full of secrets -- lies -- hadn't it? 'Maybe if I'd told her…?' Jean shook her head, removing such thoughts, before following the other girl into the building.  
  
||||||||||||  
  
Remy was furious, not because he had to go to high school -- though he wasn't happy about that either -- but because it was so CROWDED. He hated crowded places, but he hated the fact that he hated them even more. He never used to have a problem with crowds, not until his powers surfaced, but now he just couldn't be in crowded places without worrying about accidentally absorbing people. He always wished he could still touch people without the need for gloves.  
  
Unfortunately thinking about his powers did not put Remy in a good mood so he was feeling worse than ever as he walked into the french class, 'Why does Remy have t' take french anyway?' he thought angrily. Luckily for him the teacher, Mr. Collin, didn't like his routine being disturbed for anything less than an earthquake -- which, this being Bayville, had occasionally happened -- so Remy didn't have to bother introducing himself to the rest of the class. He simply took a seat at the back of the room with an empty chair on either side of him.  
  
Five minutes into the class, which Remy hadn't been paying attention to, the door opened again to reveal two familiar girls, a tall, attractive redhead in a knee-length brown skirt and yellow striped sweater, and a slightly shorter, equally attractive girl with brown and white hair dressed in ripped black jeans, a dark red halter top and a black leather jacket. Dark glasses covered her demonic eyes but the hair was still a giveaway, it was the girl who had almost blown him up, the girl who had kissed him and walked away. Suddenly the day didn't seem so bad.  
  
"Mademoiselle Grey, mademoiselle Rogue, you are late," Mr. Collin complained in his dull, monotone voice, "You will report here after school for an hours detention, is that understood?" Both girls scowled at him, Rogue's much more intimidating and impressive than Jean's, but nodded before taking their seats on either side of the now grinning Remy.  
  
*I thought you didn't want us to get into trouble,* Jean grumbled telepathically, reasoning that since no one was getting hurt and they weren't missing out on anything important, the class being EXACTLY the same as every one before it, then the professor wouldn't mind and they wouldn't get into trouble for it.  
  
Rogue grinned impishly, *Just 'cause Ah said it sugah, don't mean Ah meant it.* Rogue was used to this argument, they had it almost every french class, the only difference in it would be whether Jean decided to carry on or not. Jean could be very entertaining when she wanted to, despite the impression others had of her.  
  
The telepath, as always, suppressed a laugh at her friend's familiar comment and sent back a mock serious, *Hush,* pretending to be deeply absorbed in what the teacher was saying.  
  
*Whah?* Rogue asked innocently, copying the other girls example and making it look like she was paying attention to the lesson.  
  
As the girls continued their telepathic conversation Remy watched their faces. They had started off scowling, moved on to grins and suppressed laughter and were currently assuming an air of obviously fake studiousness. He was deeply confused by the whole thing, then it clicked, the redhead was a telepath wasn't she? He wondered what they had been talking about to cause that reaction.  
  
*None of your business Acolyte,* a voice echoed scornfully in his mind. He jumped in his seat, looking at Jean with wide eyes while she and Rogue watched with amusement.  
  
"You three at the back," Mr. Collin had been oblivious to them until Remy moved but now his attention, and that of the class, was on them, "Is there a problem?"  
  
"No Mr. Collin," Jean replied sweetly.  
  
"Non monsieur," came Remy's bored voice.  
  
Rogue smirked at the slightly overweight, balding, 50-something man at the font of the room, "Oui, il y a un problème. Ceci est la chose exactement pareille que nous avons faites dans toutes vos leçons, et si cela n'ennuyait pas assez votre voix ternee et impassible pourrait quelqu'un envoyer pour dormir, je mets't pense que vous sait parler même français parce que vous le refuge't a compris qu'un mot que j'ai seulement dit vous a?" she replied in perfect french, causing the man to splutter unintelligibly.  
  
Finally he smiled, proving Rogue's words right, "Good, very good mademoiselle Rogue. Keep it up."  
  
Remy was both amused and surprised by the girl's reply, "Vous parlez français chere?" he asked almost incredulously.  
  
"Non, Je parle Swahili," she muttered sarcastically before switching back to English, "Cain't ya tell?" she aimed a smirk at him, "Actually, if Ah really wanted ta Ah could probably ask th' prof ta give meh a telepathic Swahili course."  
  
Remy wasn't sure whether the last part was addressed to him or not so he smiled politely at her and pretended to listen to the rest of the class, glancing at her occasionally out of the corner of his eye and receiving an almost seductive smirk every time she caught him.  
  
||||||||||||  
  
=Sometimes, I feel, you're not listening,  
  
Sometimes, I feel you don't understand.  
  
But I, think I, got the answer  
  
Already, know what, you're gonna say.=  
  
Later that evening Rogue sat in her room, idly fiddling with an ace of spades, listening to her Amy Studt CD. The professor and Storm had gone to London to talk about the 'mutant situation' a few days earlier and the CD had been their gift to her, Storm had said something about the attitude of some of the songs reminding them of her. She had to admit they were right, the basic theme of the entire album was 'I'm doing this my way and I don't give a fuck what you think', something she was familiar with.  
  
=Cos I'm just a little girl you see,  
  
But there's a hell of a lot more to me  
  
Don't ever underestimate what I can do  
  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be.=  
  
"Like, hi Rogue, have you seen Kurt anywhere?" Kitty stuck her head through the door to the older girls room, a comical sight really. It was like a valley girl version of those door knocker things in 'Labyrinth', though Kitty could -- unfortunately at times -- both hear and talk.  
  
Rogue grinned at the girl, not sharing her thoughts since, like Jean earlier that day, she didn't think the little brunette would appreciate it, "Ah think he went ovah t' Amanda's, somethan' 'bout 'extra homework'," she smirked slightly, "Cause ev'ryone gets giggly 'bout 'extra homework'."  
  
Kitty blushed a bright red at the implication in Rogue's words, "Like, ew, that's your little brother your talking about Rogue. It's, like totally wrong to say things like that around him!"  
  
=You say I'm, just a little girl, just a little girl,  
  
How can I compare  
  
What do I know  
  
What have I got to share  
  
But there's nothing in this world  
  
Nothing in this world  
  
That could hold me down.  
  
Can't you hear me?  
  
Don't you understand  
  
That I wanna be myself,  
  
Wanna be the girl wanna be the one  
  
That you can, rely on?  
  
How I wish that you could see,  
  
All there is of me  
  
How I long to hear, that you take me,  
  
For who I am.=  
  
"Ah c'n say it cause it's true. Are ya seriously tellin' meh that you an' Lance nevah…" Rogue trailed of but lifted her eyebrows suggestively, causing the valley girl to blush furiously. Her head vanished from the door, something Rogue had become used to. She often used this technique to get rid of Kitty or any of the younger girls who were bothering her. Jean was easier to get rid of, a simple 'fuck off' worked like a charm.  
  
=Cos I'm just a little girl you see,  
  
But there's a hell of a lot more to me  
  
Don't ever underestimate what I can do  
  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be  
  
Cos I'm just a little girl you see,  
  
But there's a hell of a lot more to me  
  
Don't ever underestimate what I can do  
  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be.=  
  
With a deep sigh Rogue turned the volume up on her CD player, put her cards away and reluctantly pulled out her homework. 'Ah wonder if Ah c'n get Scott ta do some o' this fo' meh,' she mused, knowing that even without her charm she had the 'fearless leader' wrapped around her little finger. The right word or action and he would do anything for her.  
  
*Please do your homework yourself Rogue.*  
  
"Wha--?!?!?!?!?!" Rogue spun around in shock, looking for the owner of the voice. It took her a few moments to realise that it was the professors mental voice. 'Damn telepaths, always pokin' their noses where they ain't welcome. Cain't a gal get any prahvacy in this place?' She was sure she heard the professors mental chuckle reverberating in her mind.  
  
=Sometimes, I feel, you're not listening,  
  
Sometimes, I feel you don't understand.  
  
Cos I'm just a little girl you see,  
  
But there's a hell of a lot more to me  
  
Don't ever underestimate what I can do  
  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be  
  
Cos I'm just a little girl you see,  
  
But there's a hell of a lot more to me  
  
Don't ever underestimate what I can do  
  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be.=  
  
She scowled at the pile of homework in front of her, wishing she could leave it be. Unfortunately she knew the professor would find some way of making her do it. She picked up the first piece of paper, french, and read through the task. 'Look's easy enough,' she reached into the draw of her desk for a pen and ended up with a deck of cards, and another, and another. "Where the hell is that fucking pen?!" she demanded of the assorted cards before her demonic gaze swept over the assorted mass of books, clothes, papers, CD's and other things that covered what had once been a fairly nice carpet. It appeared she was going to have to rearrange all her junk to find a pen, homework couldn't get done till then. Such a pity really. Maybe she should go out for a while, to get a new pen of course.  
  
With an impish smile she grabbed her leather jacket from her bed, keys for her bike and a deck of cards from the desk and checked her appearance in the mirror. Black leather miniskirt with a slit up to her thigh, black halter top, knee-length black boots, perfect black make-up. Oh yeah, she looked good. She smiled at her reflection, red-on-black eyes sparkling with mischief, hmmm, should she wear the image inducer? Nah, just to be safe she picked up a pair of sunglasses on her way out. The glasses, keys, card and jacket were the only things she ever knew exactly where they were. On impulse she also grabbed a pair of leather gloves as she walked out the door.  
  
||||||||||||  
  
Five minutes later Rogue walked into the garage to find Scott there, lovingly polishing his car, she often thought that car was more important to him than any of the team. Ok so he got pissed when one of the X-Men was hurt but if anything happened to his car he would hunt down the culprit with the fury and determination of Wolverine, it was frightening really. Of course, she'd probably do the same if it was her bike but that was beside the point.  
  
"Ah think ya car mahght jus' be shiny 'nough now sugah," she drawled leaning against a nearby wall with her arms folded across her chest, a wicked smirk crossing her lips.  
  
Scott whirled around in shock, his face turning redder than either Jean or Kitty ever could, "R-Rogue," he stuttered, embarrassed to be found practically drooling over an inanimate object, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Pushing herself away from the wall Rogue slowly walked towards her leader, causing him to back away nervously. Her smirk widening she stopped millimetres away from him and leaned over him, grabbing her helmet from the shelf behind him, "Going out," she smiled sweetly at him before crossing the large room. Stopping she turned to him once again, sporting an adorable pout, "Y'all wouldn't do me a favour would ya?" she place a hand on her right hip, putting all her weight on the same foot, "Ah'm havin' some trouble with the math, y'all wouldn't look ovah it fo' meh whahle Ah'm out, jus' ta show meh what ta do o' course."  
  
"Uhhhhh, ok. I guess I can do that for you," he gave her a confused smile as he exited the garage in a daze and headed to the bomb site that was Rogue's bedroom.  
  
As the boy left Rogue allowed a self-satisfied smirk to cross her features before she put the helmet on, climbed onto her bike and sped out into the Bayville evening.  
  
Translations (I used a translator so if I got it wrong please tell me)  
  
Oui, il y a un problème. Ceci est la chose exactement pareille que nous avons faites dans toutes vos leçons, et si cela n'ennuyait pas assez votre voix ternee et impassible pourrait quelqu'un envoyer pour dormir, je mets't pense que vous sait parler même français parce que vous le refuge't a compris qu'un mot que j'ai seulement dit vous a? = Yes, there is a problem. This is exactly the same thing we have done in all your lessons, and if that was not boring enough your dull, emotionless voice could send anyone to sleep, I don't think you even know how to speak french because you haven't understood a word I have just said have you?  
  
Vous parlez français chere? = You speak french dear?  
  
Non, Je parle Swahili, = No, I'm speaking Swahili,   
  
Next chapter (if anyone wants one) will be what Rogue does on her evening out. It will also have Remy and the other Acolytes, some Lancitty, Jott (possibly) and Kurmanda.  
  
That was my first attempt at a battle scene, not that there's much battle, it's not brilliant but it's the best description I could give for the images in my head. Please tell me what I can do to improve this, I will consider any opinions, good or bad, and use them to make my work better.  
  
The french teacher, Mr. Collin, is actually my old secondary school french teacher and he really DID do the same thing in every lesson and had (probably still has) a monotone voice. This is why, after taking the subject with him for five years, FIVE, I only understand the odd word in french, enough to get the jist when it's written down but not to write it by myself (god knows how I got a C in my GCSE exam).  
  
And now I'm gonna take a moment to explain why Jean and Rogue are best friends in this fic. I've never particularly disliked Jean, and I have this theory that if Rogue could touch there would be no reason for her to be jealous of Jean so they could be friends, that and they're the same age and have been at the institute for the same amount of time. That's my reasoning but you don't have to agree with it.  
  
I've switched most of Rogue's green to red cause it goes better with her eyes, don't hate me please. And please tell me how you like this idea, cause I always try to be adventurous in my fics, doing things I haven't seen before, and I never know if they work too well.  
  
Just so you know, when Rogue kisses Gambit at the beginning of this it doesn't mean anything, she's distracting him so she can get away before the card explodes. I'm trying not to rush the Romy for once. Don't worry, it won't last, I'll be throwing them together before too long, especially when Rogue finally finds out what Remy's powers are an that she's the only one who can touch him. Oh, and I want to add something to make Remy jealous later on, any ideas for what, or who, that haven't already been used are appreciated since I don't know what to do. I'm thinking maybe to start with Scott could have a crush on Rogue instead of the other way round, what does everyone else think?  
  
One last thing, I took a break while I was writing this to do some stuff. I was in the garden when I was attacked by the Insane Dog From Hell aka my puppy. I was just standing there when she come racing up the path and jumped me, I'm traumatised, really I need reviews to make me better, I do.  
  
I shall now leave you to (hopefully) review,  
  
Bye,   
  
Mercury Dream  
  
PS. This is seven pages (Microsoft word) without the mega-long authors notes and nine with, that's a record for me. 


	2. Diary entry 1

AN: This chapter isn't what I was gonna put up it's just a little interlude, it might be a little confusing at first but it will make sense with what happens later in the fic. I have a mini plot going for now, it'll last for a few chapters then I'm gonna give another one.  
  
Disclaimer: I actually own everything in this chapter. There isn't a single X-Men charter in it.  
  
Interlude 1  
  
Dear diary,  
  
My baby was born yesterday, they told me it was a little girl. I have a daughter. I knew it would be a girl, I hoped and prayed for a daughter. Now my boys have a little sister. The only problem is, I haven't seen her yet. The doctors took her away as soon as she was born. They said there was some problem, that she needed special attention but they wouldn't tell me why.  
  
I go home tomorrow, they said that I'm perfectly healthy and there is no need for me to stay. I don't want to go home though, not now, not without seeing my baby girl. Surely they would at least let me visit the ward she's been put in, don't they let other parents do that? Why don't they want me to take her home? Is she going to die? If she is don't I have the right to know? I am her mother after all.  
  
There is another woman in my room, she had her baby a few hours before I did and she hasn't seen it either. She's older than me and she doesn't have any other children. I'm worried about her, she hasn't stopped crying since she came back from the delivery room, she keeps asking about her baby, where is he? When will she get to see him?  
  
I must go now, the doctors are coming back, maybe I will finally get to see my little girl now,  
  
Elizabeth.  
  
Ok, what do you think? I'm gonna put one of Elizabeth's (short) diary entries between each chapter unless people don't like it. I might have some input from the other woman, I haven't decided yet. Anyway, let me know if you like this idea.  
  
Samantha: First reviewer hon, thanks. I do try to be original, I hate copying other peoples ideas.  
  
ladychopsticks: Of course I love my li'l reviewer, no puppy dog eyes are necessary. I'm actually a little scared not to do this now, you have me frightened into writing. I have plenty of ideas for this so I'm gonna try not to give up on it, for you, me and the other reviewers.  
  
Caliente: Hiya hon, nice to see you here, I likes familiar reviewers, makes me feel like people like my work. Hmmmm, having Rogue help Scott and Jean get together, I hadn't thought of doing that, good idea though. And yep, Rogue's definitely a sultry little thang in this fic, I've given her the comics attitude AND some of Remy's, it's fun to write her like that, everyone should try it at least once.  
  
Lulu: I'm writing, I'm writing. I love having them switched , it's so much fun.  
  
Purple Haired Freak: Is your hair really purple? Well no Remy in this part, actually no Rogue either, they will be in the next chapter though, I promise.  
  
DKFairy: I din't say what colour Remy's eyes were? Well they're brown, now. Here's an update, probably not what you were expecting bit that's coming too.  
  
Chapter 2 will probably be up tomorrow, Friday at the latest so don't give up on this fic if you didn't like this part,  
  
Mercury Dream 


	3. Chapter 2

AN: And back we go to the actual fic. This has Rogue's night out, some Remy, an insight into Rogue's past, some Jott and Romy, a little french and a little German. All that plus the slight introduction of the enemy. Enjoy.  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
*Telepathy*  
  
=Lyrics, Seconds Away by Amy Studt=  
  
{Written word}  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the idea.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
=Umm, umm, umm, umm  
  
I feel you inside me  
  
And slowly I'm gone  
  
I'm losing it quietly  
  
Drawn into the sun=  
  
Rogue smirked as she walked into the club. With her revealing -- but not slutty -- black clothes, dark make-up and flawless pale skin she knew instinctively that every male in the room was watching her. Not that she could really blame them, she was, after all, gorgeous.  
  
She wove her way through the crowds of people, expertly avoiding grabbing hands and jealous girlfriends. Occasionally she would grace one of the males with her trademark seductive smirk before moving onto the next, her every movement in perfect time with the beat of the music.   
  
=Lovers go and lovers come  
  
It's the same for everyone  
  
From my life, I'm holding on  
  
It's fragile, precious=  
  
She sauntered up to the bar and instantly had several seats offered to her, including one from a very familiar face, "Pietro, sugah," Rogue grabbed her old friend in a fierce hug, causing several of the men to groan in disappointment and walk back to their girlfriends, "What're ya doin' heah?"  
  
The white-haired boy dropped his usual cocky attitude to smile affectionately at the girl he had practically grown up with, "You remember how bad the old Brotherhood were?" she nodded, "Well the new guys are even worse, plus they can be really stupid."  
  
Rogue grinned, "Ya cain't mean that sugah." The young mutant remembered the days when she, Destiny, Mystique, Sabretooth and Magneto had been the Brotherhood, with the young Pietro and Wanda as trainees. Those days were full of both fond memories and bitter hatred. Mystique and Sabretooth had been constantly fighting -- something about a brief relationship she thought -- Magneto had looked down on them all with disdain -- he always thought he was so superior -- and Destiny had just sat there, listening.  
  
That was the childhood Rogue remembered, terrorist activities and bickering adults. The only sanity she'd had in that place came when Wanda and Pietro were considered old enough to come to the meetings. Then she would be asked to take the younger children outside and keep them occupied. She would spend hours in the garden with them, never just one on their own, the twins were inseparable. That was part of the reason she had left the Brotherhood.  
  
When Wanda had been sent to that institution it wasn't only Pietro's heart that had been broken, Rogue loved the girl like a little sister and the boy as a brother. The loss of Wanda was painful enough but Pietro had been walking around like a lost puppy asking everyone when Wanda was coming home. She had gone to her adoptive mother a few days later to ask her if she could talk to Magneto on Pietro's behalf and get Wanda back. When the woman had refused Rogue had lost her temper, charging half the room and almost killing the older woman before storming out. The only person she had bothered to say goodbye to was Pietro, explaining to the boy why she was going and that it had nothing to do with him.  
  
"I guess you're right," Pietro said with a slightly forced laugh, his mind following the same path as Rogue's, "Nothing could be that bad."  
  
=I see you beside me and softly I'm done  
  
I'm falling, I'm melting like liquid, I run  
  
Love is all and love is none  
  
But it changes everyone  
  
For a moment and then it's gone  
  
It's fragile, precious=  
  
At that moment the bartender came up to where the teens were sat, "What can I get you darling?" he asked, blatantly checking Rogue out.  
  
She turned to face him, smirk back in place, and leaned forwards on the bar slightly, causing the man to blush, "Ah'll have a vodka and coke please sugah," she leaned back again, turning her gaze to Pietro, "You?"  
  
"PIETRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice screamed from the doorway, "WHERE ARE YOU, BROTHER?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
=Count the seconds away to the sound of  
  
Your heart  
  
What a beautiful day to get lost in the dark  
  
Count the seconds away to the sound of   
  
Your heart=  
  
The speed demon paled at the sound of his sister's furious voice, he looked around quickly, spotting the nearest exit to him and farthest from Wanda. He darted forwards and placed a brief kiss on Rogue's cheek, "See you 'round Roguey," he muttered before vanishing.  
  
Wanda strode through the crowd, using her powers to clear a path through the frightened people, a scowl crossing her features, "Where is he?!" she hissed furiously as she came to Rogue.  
  
The older girl shrugged, picking up the drink that had just been placed before her, "Ah dunno sugah," she replied, hiding the pang of guilt she always felt when she saw the two like this, "He could be miles away bah now. Y'all mahght wanna trah headin' in that direction though," she indicated to the opposite exit from the one Pietro had used, hoping to spare her friend from certain death.  
  
Wanda nodded then did something totally out of character, she hugged Rogue fiercely, "I missed you Roguey."   
  
With that she left, not hearing the whispered, "Missed you too, hon."  
  
=It's endless completeness, I draw in  
  
Your arms  
  
My senses awakening, how freeing you are=  
  
With a heavy sigh Rogue finished her drink and headed out onto the dance floor, now filling with people once again. She planned on losing herself in the music and the men around her.  
  
=From the depths of where I came  
  
From the embers to the flame  
  
Felling like a child again  
  
I'm fragile, restless=  
  
||||||||||||  
  
Remy wondered what he was doing here, why he had let Pyro talk him into this. He was in a crowded club, risking being jostled and accidentally using his powers. At least he wasn't the only unhappy one there, poor Piotr looked absolutely petrified by the groups of barely dressed girls and leering boys.  
  
Suddenly a voice disturbed the general atmosphere of the club, "PIETRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU, BROTHER?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" and Magneto's daughter stormed in, sending people scurrying to the sides in fear. Any soul unfortunate enough to still be on the dance floor when Wanda passed was unceremoniously dragged away by hexed tables and chairs. Remy noticed that the angry goth was making her way confidently to a spot directly opposite the main entrance. A path cleared to reveal… Remy gasped. Her! The girl who could touch him, the girl he hadn't been able to get out of his mind.  
  
The shock of seeing that girl -- Rogue, that was her name -- wasn't nothing compared to his surprise at what happened next. Wanda spoke briefly to Rogue and the older girl pointed towards one of the doors. Remy was too far away to hear the conversation but he could tell that Wanda was both angry and pleased about something, she moved slightly closer to the Rogue and…  
  
"Bloody hell!!!!!! Is the Scarlet Witch actually hugging that sheila?!?!?!?!?!" Pyro exclaimed in disbelief as they watched the girls embrace before Wanda walked away, "What do you make of tat then mates?" he asked the other two.  
  
Remy didn't really care what Wanda was doing, true he was shocked by her actions but she wasn't the one he was interested in, he shrugged at his friend, never taking his eyes of Rogue as she sauntered onto the dance floor. Piotr had stayed quiet and emotionless throughout the whole exchange so Pyro got no opinion from him either.  
  
The young pyromaniac turned away from the others muttering under his breath about 'some people being to boring to care about girls hugging each other in public'.  
  
"You have a very sick mind, my friend. Do you not think that they may simply be friends?" Piotr asked suddenly, surprising Pyro.  
  
"He talked, did ya hear that mate? Colossus actually talked!"  
  
Remy ignored both the hyperactive Aussie and the stoic Russian, his eyes fixed on the moving figure of Rogue. He got up from the table without a word to his companions and walked over to her.  
  
"Where's he going?"  
  
=Count the seconds away to the sound of  
  
Your heart  
  
What a beautiful day to get lost in the dark  
  
Count the seconds away to the sound of   
  
Your heart=  
  
She was dancing in the middle of a group of men when Remy finally got to her. It had taken him longer than he had liked to get to where she was, having to avoid people and such. He's not to disappointed though, he gets to watch her dance for a while longer, to see the look on her face when she meets the eye of a particularly handsome guy. Suddenly he's the one she's looking at, those unusual eyes meeting his and drawing him in again. Only this time, she seems as enchanted by him as he is by her.  
  
=The seconds, the seconds, the seconds into  
  
Your heart  
  
The=  
  
She moves closer to him, arms snaking around his neck, body pressed up against his. They're still looking into each other's eyes, not a word's been spoken between them yet, they're just lost in each other.  
  
=Count the seconds away to the sound of  
  
Your heart  
  
What a beautiful day to get lost in the dark  
  
Count the seconds away to the sound of   
  
Your heart=  
  
The men look at this scene, the beautiful girl they were after had gone to this boy, they had lost. They move away, looking for another girl to chase, though none would be as alluring as the one they had just lost.  
  
Rogue and Gambit dance on, oblivious to the fact that the song has ended, that they are dancing now in near silence. Even if they were aware neither one would care, the moment was all that mattered, the connection that seemed to have been there forever yet was brand new. There was nothing in the world but them.  
  
||||||||||||  
  
Unknown to the potential couple they were being watched, and their observer wasn't the friendliest of people. He had been looking for these two for a long time, fourteen years to be exact. They had changed a lot since the last time he had seen them, both were much more attractive than he had expected them to be.  
  
He finished the beer he had been nursing and took one last look at the teens. Now that he knew where they were he could finally put his plan back into action. They would finally fulfil the purpose he had selected them for. All he had to do was wait, it had been fourteen years already a couple more days wouldn't hurt.  
  
||||||||||||  
  
"Hey Ro--oh, hi Scott. What're you doing here?" Jean rushed into Rogue's room, hoping to find her best friend so they could finish their earlier discussion, well the discussion Jean had wanted to have. Instead she had found Scott there, sitting at the disorganised desk, pen in hand. Was he doing Rogue's homework? She looked more closely, no, he was just giving examples of how the math problems worked. 'I thought Rogue knew…oh!' Jean's attention was caught by the ace of spades card sticking out of the french book. She picked it up and turned it over, {He's all yours sugar.} The words were scrawled across the back in Rogue's distinctive handwriting.  
  
Scott blushed, not as much as he did around Rogue but still a nice shade of red, "I-I was just uh… going over the math for Rogue. You?" He looked up at her, face unreadable since his eyes were hidden. If they hadn't been then Jean would have seen the adoration, even love, in them. Scott had loved Jean since he first laid eyes on her. Whatever there was between him and Rogue was one-sided, what male wouldn't be affected by her? But what he felt for Jean, that was on a much more emotional level, the physical attraction was there of course but her looks weren't the most important thing to her.  
  
"I needed to talk to Rogue about… stuff, y'know, uh, girl stuff," Jean was blushing too now, almost the same colour as her hair. She didn't know why Scott had this effect on her, no other guy had, not even Duncan.  
  
"Ok, well I've finished doing this now, I don't think Rogue'll have any trouble with the work. Do you want to go out and get something to eat or… something?" he asked nervously.  
  
Jean pushed a stand of red hair out of her face, "Yeah, that sounds good. Where do you want to go?"  
  
Scott shrugged, "I dunno, wherever."  
  
The teens headed out to Scott's car, promising the professor that they would be back by ten. On impulse Jean had run up to Rogue's room while Scott spoke to the professor and written a little note underneath the math work.  
  
Scott raised an eyebrow as she descended the stairs.  
  
"Forgot my jacket," she replied simply.  
  
||||||||||||  
  
The X-Men were just sitting down to breakfast when a loud groan alerted them to the presence of their Rogue. She walked to the table and flopped into a seat between Kitty and Kurt, her head falling heavily onto her crossed arms.  
  
They exchanged glances, who was going to be brave enough to talk to the tired, possibly hung over, southerner? After a moment Kurt reached out with his tail to pour a cup of coffee and place it in front of his big sister, "Guten Morgen haben meine Schwester, Sie hat gut geschlaufen?" he enquired kindly.  
  
She raised her head to give him a scathing look, all the more impressive with her demon eyes, before noticing the mug of blessed coffee. She picked it up and took a sip, smiling slightly, "Nein. Ich habe hinteres Heim nicht erhalten, bis zwei morgens und ich an fünf für eine Ausbildungssitzung mit Logan aufstehen mußte. Ich bin vollständig ausgeschöpft, will ich wirklich nicht gehen, heute einzuschulen."   
  
Kurt winced, "Arm Sie," he commiserated while offering her a plate of fried breakfast foods, much to Kitty's disgust.  
  
Rogue took one look at the plate and paled even more than usual, "Y'know, Ah really ain't that hungry. Thanks for the offah though sugah." She returned her attention to the coffee in her hand, practically breathing in the steaming liquid.  
  
"Hey Scott, the professor said I could, like, drive us to school this morning," Kitty piped up, much to the dismay of the others.  
  
"We're all gonna die," Evan complained, earning a mildly scathing glare from the valley girl. They were all used to the more effective one's from Rogue though so Kitty's had absolutely no effect.  
  
Rogue looked at the valley girl then Scott and Jean -- were they holding hands under the table? -- and came to a decision, "Ah've gotta go, prof asked meh ta take Jamie ta school t'day so we're leavin' now sugah," the last part addressed to the excited looking boy at the end of the table. He jumped up and practically skipped to the garage.  
  
*Liar,* Jean's voice echoed amusedly in her mind and the girl herself was giving Rogue a mock frown.  
  
The other girl simply waved at them with a grin, *At least Ah don' havta rahde wi' Kitty now. Bah th' way, how was ya nahght?* She headed to the garage before Jean could find some way to get revenge on her best friend.  
  
||||||||||||  
  
"Bonjour mon cher, c'est bon de vous voir encore," the Cajun accented voice whispered as Rogue placed her helmet in her locker and got out the books she'd need for her next class, and Remy wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
Rogue stepped out of his grip, closing the locker door, and gave him her usual smirk, "Mornin' sugah," she replied dismissively as she headed down the corridor, flirting shamelessly with all the guys she passed.  
  
Remy was confused, why was she acting this way? 'De femme din't seem t' min' Remy las' night,' he thought. Even when she found out what his powers were she had seemed to genuinely like him, was it all an act? Was she just playing with him? "Ai-t-je fait quelque chose pour vous offenser?" he asked worriedly.  
  
The girl turned to face him, "No sugah, y' ain't done nothin' t' offend meh. It was just one nahght, ya readin' too much inta it," with that she spun on her heel and stalked away through crowds of sneering, bitching girls.  
  
Remy watched her hips sway in the tight leather pants she was wearing -- no doubt to attract such attention -- and felt his heart shatter. He was sure that there was something between, something real, but now she was brushing him off.  
  
"Why she doin' dis t' Remy?" he asked himself even though he thought he already understood. He had seen it in her eyes, she'd loved before and been hurt, the act was a way of defending herself. He only wished she would realise that he couldn't do that to her. He'd seen her four times -- including that morning -- and he was already in love with her, completely and utterly.  
  
Rogue stalked into her math class, head high. And took a seat near the back, she leaned backwards in her chair and stretched luxuriously. She was deliberately drawing the attention of every male in the room, emphasising her already highly seductive movements in an attempt to prove to herself that the Cajun was just another guy.  
  
Moments later the teacher walked in and Rogue pulled the homework out of her bag. Something fluttered out of the book and onto the desk. She gave it a casual glance, the notes Scott had made for her, the notes she hadn't really needed. She was about to stuff it back into her bag when something caught her eye, a message in Jean's handwriting.   
  
{You are a complete bitch, you know that? All this time I thought you wanted Scott and you were just planning a way to set us up, weren't you? I love you for this, even if you are a bitch. Jean.} Rogue smirked as she read the note then carried on with the class.  
  
Translations:  
  
German:  
  
Guten Morgen haben meine Schwester, Sie hat gut geschlaufen? = Good morning my sister, did you sleep well?  
  
Nein. Ich habe hinteres Heim nicht erhalten, bis zwei morgens und ich an fünf für eine Ausbildungssitzung mit Logan aufstehen mußte. Ich bin vollständig ausgeschöpft, will ich wirklich nicht gehen, heute einzuschulen. = No. I did not get back home until two in the morning and I had to get up at five for a training session with Logan. I am completely exhausted, I really do not want to go to school today.  
  
Arm Sie. = Poor you.  
  
French:  
  
Bonjour mon cher, c'est bon de vous voir encore. = Hello my dear, it is good to see you again.  
  
Ai-t-je fait quelque chose pour vous offenser? = Have I done something to offend you?  
  
Ok, this isn't exactly what I had planned but it started to get a little forced towards the end so I stopped. I hope you all enjoyed the Romy moment in the club, there will be flashbacks to that later so you can find out how what they did.  
  
Before anyone says anything, I know I changed tenses when Remy and Rogue started to dance, it wasn't meant to happen but it works better that way, trust me, I tried to change it and it was terrible.  
  
Anyway the next diary entry should be up soon and the next chapter, hopefully, by Monday.  
  
Ishandahalf: Hellooooooo. My puppy on crack? Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Noooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!! Ruuuuuunnnnnnnnn. It's a very scary thought, I think I'll stick to bunnies, they're much smaller. Glad you're enjoying this though, there's some Romy in this chap, even though you didn't ask for it. As for the diary, you just have to wait and see.  
  
Dark dragon fire demon: Hyper reviewers don't scare me, I have a hyper puppy AND sister so yeah, hyper is the norm here. I'm glad you like how I portray the characters but I'm not that talented, just insane.  
  
Ladychopsticks: Ok there will be more diary entries coming soon. Still scaring me into writing though, it's a good thing cos I have a habit of procrastinating at times.  
  
Calliann: Hopefully your questions will be answered soon, well I know they will be. And you won't even have to be too patient, it's coming soon. 


	4. Diary entry 2

AN: Since people like Elizabeth's diary entries here's another one, it might answer some questions, it might not. I dunno, anyway, read and enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I own all the adults but not the babies.  
  
Interlude 2  
  
Dear diary,  
  
After three months I finally got to see my baby girl. I got a phone call at about 3 am from a geneticist, Dr. Lexmark, saying he needed to speak to me about my daughter and could I please go to the hospital at 9 am that morning. I was understandably worried so I agreed, even though I had a bad feeling about the doctor.  
  
When I got to the hospital they sent me to a small office to wait. I wasn't the only one waiting there though, the woman from my hospital room was waiting with me. I don't think I need to tell you how confused I was about that.  
  
When Dr. Lexmark finally arrived (half past nine!) he led us down several long, winding corridors to a cold sterile room. We weren't allowed in the room, for our own safety they said, but we could look at the babies in their cribs.  
  
They were sleeping when we got there, mine and hers, and there didn't appear to be anything wrong with them. My baby girl is perfect, an angel, with the most adorable hands and feet, and her smile… I was ready to smash the glass to get to her when she smiled. But when she opened her eyes it was a bit of a shock, they aren't blue like her fathers or green like mine, they were them most unusual red on black colour. I don't love her any less for it though, she's still my perfect little girl and I still want her with me.  
  
The other woman, Karen White, agreed with me. Since when the other baby, her son, opened his eyes they were exactly the same. He was gorgeous too, I hate to admit it but compared to him my sons were the ugliest babies alive. How could two such perfect babies be cut off from human contact like that.  
  
Dr. Lexmark still won't let us take them home, he says that he doesn't know what could have made their eyes like they are and he doesn't want to risk that it could be some contagious disease that they might spread. He wants to keep them in and run some tests on them. He says we will be able to take them home when the results come in. Somehow I don't believe him. I have a horrible feeling that we will never see our babies again. God help him if that happens, I won't rest until my baby is safe at home with the rest of the family. Karen agrees with me on this. Our children ARE coming home, no matter how long it takes.  
  
Elizabeth.  
  
Well there you go. Does that answer any of you questions? Have you got more? Please let me know. 


	5. Chapter 3

AN: I'd just like to take this opportunity to recommend that those of you who haven't yet go read Wandering Souls by Calliann, it's an incredible fic, it's one of the best things I've ever read, and I'm a confirmed bookworm. Yep read this chapter then go read Wandering Souls, or the other way 'round whatever you'd rather do.  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
*Telepathy*  
  
=Lyrics, Superior Mind by Amy Studt=  
  
{Written word}  
  
#Flashbacks#  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognise it, it ain't mine.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
He watches from the shadows as the girl walked in, head held high, confidence in every graceful movement. She's come much further than he expected, especially since he hadn't made any 'adjustments' to her, not like he had the boy.  
  
A cruel smile crosses his sharp features, he'll have her back soon and the boy too. Then he can finally finish what he started all those years ago.  
  
||||||||||||  
  
Rogue was on a mission, not the fight the bad guys and save the world kind but to get that damn Cajun out of her head. She hadn't been back to that club for almost a month, had ignored him in school, and still he was all she thought about. What was it about him that made her feel that way?  
  
She was dressed to kill that evening, skin-tight leather pants, blood-red satin corset and her usual leather jacket. Deep red lips curled into a smirk and dark, smoky eyes lined with black completed the look.   
  
=If there's hate in this heart  
  
Then there's hate in that heart  
  
For one hand claps not without the other  
  
For one hand claps not without the other=  
  
All male eyes once again focused on this dangerously alluring girl. There was something about her, something that intrigued them all. Maybe it was the fact that every time she came she would dance, flirt and seduce but never left with any guy. She drove them crazy but she never really led them on, yes they would all end up wanting her but she always made it clear that she would be leaving alone.  
  
Until that guy anyway, you know, the one with the messy auburn hair and brown eyes, wears a trench coat all the time. She went somewhere with him and he's been coming back on and off since then, looking for her. Too bad he didn't come tonight really, for him anyway.  
  
=From love springs love, but who can say  
  
If the love is not returned, it furthers by the day  
  
From hate springs hate, so we have found  
  
It's growing ever stronger, we will see it  
  
All around=  
  
Kurt watched his sister sway through the crowds towards the bar with a worried frown. Ok so she was two years older than him but he still felt he had to look out for her, especially when she was in a mood like now. He didn't know what had brought this on, the only other time he'd seen her like this was after she'd had her heart broken. She'd ended up in the hospital that time, suffering from alcohol poisoning. That was why he and Amanda had followed her.  
  
=With every chance you take and every heart  
  
You break=  
  
Rogue knew Kurt was there, she hadn't expected anything different from, but she didn't really care. She had other things on her mind, namely a certain Cajun Acolyte who was coming close to winning her heart. How had one talk, one kiss affected her so much?  
  
#It was late -- about midnight -- and they'd finally left the club, still not having spoken to each other. It was almost like they didn't need words, like there was nothing that needed to be said, they already knew everything they needed. There was a pervading aura of calm surrounding them. They had taken Rogue's bike to the cliffs not far from the mansion and were now sitting looking over the ocean, his arm around her waist and her head on his shoulder.  
  
Finally she felt the need to break the silence. She lifted her head from it's comfortable position on his shoulder, her demonic eyes meeting his chocolate brown, "Who are ya Remy?" she whispered softly, "Who are ya really?"  
  
He raised a gloved hand and ran it gently across her cheek, "Remy don' know chere, Remy jus' don' know, all he knows is dat y' make ev'ryt'in' seem right when y' wit' him."#  
  
Rogue sighed and finished her drink, signalling to the barman that she wanted another.  
  
=Every day I'm more disappointed  
  
By the world and I'm losing my faith  
  
We made the hell that we have to live  
  
Another universal truth  
  
We keep on asking the same kind  
  
Of questions  
  
We keep on fighting the same type of wars  
  
But you will find what you need inside   
  
To be a superior mind=  
  
She wasn't helping herself any being here. She had come to forget him, to find someone who could do that. But all she could do was think about him, remember the little things about him.  
  
#They'd fallen back into their comfortable silence again, arms wrapped around each other to keep the cool night breeze from affecting them.  
  
It was Remy who spoke this time, his voice soft, full of undisguised emotion, "How d' y' do it chere? How d' y' get past m' pow'rs?" he asked holding her tight as if he was afraid she was going to disappear.  
  
"What d' ya mean sugah?" she inquired, eyebrow raised in curiosity.  
  
Remy looked at her, she was genuinely confused at his question, "Y' don' know 'bout m' pow'rs? Y' nev'r been tol'?" she shook her head no, "Remy can' touch people, not wit'out hurtin' dem. He absorbs deir mem'ries, deir t'oughts if dey a mutant Remy even absorb deir pow'rs."  
  
Rogue's eyes widened in shock, did he just say…? "Ya seriously tellin' meh ya cain't touch othah people?" Remy nodded sadly, loosening his hold on her, preparing to let her go, "Then ya prob'ly nevah had the opp'rtunity ta do this b'fore," with that she leaned forwards, putting her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips against his in a tender, loving kiss that quickly grew into something mor intense and passionate.#  
  
'Mah gawd,' she thought, 'Ah love him, how can Ah love him? Ah don' DO love.' She looked deep into the full glass in her hand as if it contained the answer before putting it back onto the bar top. She reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out her money, "How much do Ah owe ya sugah?" she asked the barman.  
  
He smiled at her, "It's on me darling."  
  
Rogue smiled back at him and took a couple of notes from the rest anyway, "Thanks sugah," she handed him the notes without even looking at them, "Ya tip," she told him when he gave her a strange look. She then slid off the stool, waved goodbye to Kurt and Amanda then left.  
  
The barman looked down at the money in his hand, an expression of shock crossing his face, there must have been at least $100 there. Who was that girl?  
  
||||||||||||  
  
=Do you still believe in what you said  
  
Was right  
  
You kept saying that you loved me  
  
But you were wrong  
  
It's lust at first sight  
  
We've been this way for as long as we  
  
Can remember  
  
Why do you always make the choice  
  
To punish  
  
Without the scars to show you will  
  
Never grow=  
  
He watches her leave and can't help but feel disappointed, she's leaving and the boy hasn't even shown up yet. He'll wait though, one day they'll come here together, he knows that, he's the one who programmed that to happen after all.  
  
=Every day I'm more disappointed  
  
By the world and I'm losing my faith  
  
We made the hell that we have to live  
  
Another universal truth  
  
We keep on askin the same kind  
  
Of questions  
  
We keep on fighting the same type of wars  
  
But you will find what you need inside   
  
To be a superior mind=  
  
||||||||||||  
  
=Oh no oh no………  
  
It will never change  
  
It will never make sense  
  
Oh no oh no oh no  
  
You will never find your way  
  
If you never choose to play that game  
  
Oh no……=  
  
Kurt watched as Rogue left and smiled softly, she didn't look happier than she had when she first came but she looked better, like whatever was bothering her was close to being sorted out. He finally turned his attention from his sisters retreating form to the beautiful dark haired girl beside him  
  
=We keep on making the same mistakes  
  
Over and over  
  
Your love turned to hate and your hate  
  
Turned to love  
  
We kill all the things that I used to be  
  
Dreaming of=  
  
"Would you like to dance Amanda?" he asked formally, standing and offering his hand. The words of the current might not be fitting for a young couple who were very much in love but the beat was good.  
  
Amanda smiled at the holographic image of her normally blue and fuzzy boyfriend, "I'd love to Kurt," she took his hand and let him lead her out onto the dance floor.  
  
=Every day I'm more disappointed  
  
By the world and I'm losing my faith  
  
We made the hell that we have to live  
  
Another universal truth  
  
We keep on askin the same kind  
  
Of questions  
  
We keep on fighting the same type of wars  
  
But you will find what you need inside   
  
To be a superior mind=  
  
||||||||||||  
  
After a few moments he leaves the club. He really has no reason to stay right now, he'll come back tomorrow, and the next day, and everyday after that until he gets them together again.  
  
=If there's love in this heart  
  
Then there's hate in that heart  
  
For one hand claps not without the other=  
  
It occurred to me as I was writing this that some people might think I'm making Rogue a slut in this, all that flirting and seduction, so I put that little paragraph in the club there just in case. She flirts, she teases but she doesn't go home with strange guys she's just met. Ok, everyone clear on that? Good.  
  
This chapter is a little shorter than the others I know but the stuff I want to have happen will need quite a bit of explaining so I'll save it for the next chapter. How did you like the fluff, Romy and a little Kurmanda, I know I said there'd be some in chapter 2 but it didn't work out like that.  
  
The next chapter will finally reveal who that guy is and what he wants with Rogue and Remy, I already have it all planned out but it probably won't be up tol Monday, I'll try to have it up before then though, no promises.  
  
Superrogue17: Glad you like the story so far. I always put the translations up otherwise I don't know what they're saying either.  
  
Miette Van: Thanks for pointing that out, I got it from an online translator so it was bound to have mistakes. I went back and changed it, if I use German again then please point out my mistakes. So glad you like the story though, I try to be unique (otherwise there'd be two of me and that's just scary)  
  
Dark dragon fire demon: I still don't think I'm that talented but who am I to argue with the reviewers? I just write the fics, you're the ones who keep it going. True, all that matters is that you enjoy the fic, and that I enjoy writing it of course, otherwise it'd never get done.  
  
Calliann: Ok, who went and made you psychic? You seem to be thinking along the same lines as me. I don't know whether to be flattered that someone actually understands or scared for the world that there's someone who thinks like me. Just a side note but have we formed some sort of mutual admiration society? You seem to love my work and I know I love yours, update it soon please.  
  
Ishandahalf: Don't worry hon, the brushing off has ended, Rogue has admitted to herself that she loves him. I just wanted to get across the point that Rogue was just as scared of what was happening as Remy. Hope you liked the flashbacks, I had you in mind when I wrote them, that's why there so fluffy. I got a grr and a squeal, yay me, reactions I always look for when I'm writing. I'm glad you liked the Scott and Jean bit I wasn't to sure about it myself.  
  
Jukebox: Jealous and protective Rogue? Ooooh I like that, wasn't in the plan but once the Romy's fully established I'll definitely put that in, just for you.  
  
Hadadream: I've only just got your review hon, I'm so sorry, I'm not ignoring you, I promise. Stupid ff.net. There are other reviews I didn't get sent too, I'm really pissed off about that. I'm glad you loved the story though and once again sorry for not acknowledging you before. Don't hate me, please.  
  
I'm just gonna have a little rant about doctors now, you don't have to read this.  
  
Doctors are vampires, I swear! Everytime I see a doctor they take my blood. They have more of it in little bottles than I have left I my body!!!!!!!!! I could go in with, say, a cold, and they'd say "We need to do some blood tests" I hate them!!!!  
  
Those of you who read this (if anyone did) thank you for that, I just needed to get it out,  
  
Mercury Dream 


	6. Diary entry 3

AN: This is one of the last diary entries, I think there's about two more to come, it depends how the chapters go.  
  
Disclaimer: This time it's all mine.  
  
Interlude 3  
  
Dear diary,  
  
It's 1:24 am according to the clock beside my bed and I've just come off the phone with Dr. Lexmark. He's just told me that my daughter is dead, that whatever made her eyes like that has killed her.  
  
I don't believe him, I think she's still alive though, I think he's trying to keep me away from her. I don't know why but I have this feeling that I'd know if she was dead, that I'd be able to feel it and I haven't. No she's still alive somewhere and I plan on finding her.  
  
Elizabeth.  
  
It's 4:53 now and I've just come off the phone with Karen, she's been told the same thing. I can't help but feel that my suspicions have been confirmed, it's too much coincidence that they both died so close together, even if it was from the same thing.  
  
We've decided that we have to find our children, no matter what the cost or how long it takes. I don't think my husband understands but he's agreed to support me in this, for the sake of our sons mostly.  
  
Elizabeth.  
  
Ooooooh, these diary entries are starting to get interesting aren't they, ell to me any way. Next chapter by Monday at the latest,  
  
Mercury Dream 


	7. Chapter 4

AN: Well I'm back, my weekend was kinda busy, especially Sunday, so I didn't manage to write anything then, but I'm here now so be happy. Couple of things; first, did you read Wandering Souls yet? If not I recommend you do. And second, this chapter is gonna have a cliff-hanger so if you don't like them it's probably best to wait until the next chapter gets put up tomorrow.  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
*Telepathy*  
  
=Lyrics, Carry Me Away by Amy Studt=  
  
{Written word}  
  
#Flashbacks#  
  
[Dreams]  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognise it, it ain't mine.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
[Rogue opened her eyes to completely unfamiliar surrounding. The room was bright, sterile, cold. It was not a place she wanted to stay in, she was getting a very bad feeling from it. Something told her not to stay, to run as far and as fast as she could and never look back.  
  
She rose swiftly and gracefully from the… bed? Table? She had been lain on. That was when she noticed the second strange thing, she was wearing her black X-Men uniform with its red panel running down the front, red boots and belt and black leather jacket. What the hell was going on? She could have sworn that she had simply crashed on her bed in the Institute after getting home from the club, not even bothering to change out of her leather and satin ensemble.  
  
The soft sound of sobbing alerted Rogue to the presence of another in the room. She stealthily crept towards the area the sounds were coming from and found two small children huddled together, a girl and a boy.  
  
The little girl -- she couldn't have been more than four years old -- looked up at Rogue, her haunting red-on-black eyes bright with unshed tears, "Help us," she pleaded, her voice and attitude old far beyond her years.  
  
The boy looked up at the sound of his companion's words and Rogue had to suppress a gasp. His eyes had obviously once been the same bright, dramatic colours as her own but now they were a dirt brown on washed out grey, like old blood on a stone floor.  
  
Rogue reached out to comfort the children…]  
  
…And ended up clutching at empty air.  
  
She was still in her own bedroom at Xavier's mansion, surrounded by the familiar piles of junk and dressed in the outfit she had fallen asleep in.  
  
"Ah gotta get outta here," she muttered to herself before scribbling a quick note telling Logan not to worry when he came on his midnight rounds, checking on the students, and grabbing her keys.  
  
||||||||||||  
  
[Remy was standing in the middle of a harshly lit laboratory, the light affecting his eyes much more than it should have, watching as four or five white-coated men strapped a little boy to a table. None of them seemed aware of his presence, continuing whatever it was they were doing even as he stepped up right next to them.  
  
His attention was grabbed when he felt a slight tugging at his ever present trench coat and looking down he found a little girl staring up at him with wide eyes, eyes that were a piercing red-on-black.  
  
"They're hurting him, the bad men are hurting him," she told him, her voice flickering between a slightly familiar, older voice and a pleading childish one, "You have to save him."  
  
Remy turned his attention back to the table as the men finished up whatever they were doing to the boy and moved away, somehow blending into the white walls of the room. He stepped closer, the little girl hanging back afraid, and looked at the boy. His eyes were closed, face contorted with pain, but when Remy gently brushed a hand across his forehead they snapped open to reveal eyes the colour of dried blood on a slate grey background.  
  
Remy moved to scoop the child up and take him out of the sterile room…]  
  
…And woke up in the slightly less sterile metal walled room Magneto had provided him with.  
  
"I gotta get out o' dis place," he muttered as he rose and pulled on his trench coat, grabbing the keys to his bike he left the Acolytes base and headed out into the night.  
  
||||||||||||  
  
=The world is sleeping  
  
But I'd rather be awake   
  
Here the silence, and what she's got to say  
  
All your sorrows, let them drift away  
  
I get the feeling that everything will be ok=  
  
Rogue didn't know where she was going when she left the mansion, she had only felt the overwhelming urge to leave the most stable home she'd had in her life. Unconsciously she found herself heading towards the same cliff-top perch she'd gone to with Remy that night, the night she'd finally fallen in love again.   
  
=Come and embrace me  
  
My sweet lullaby=  
  
She climbed off her bike ands removed the helmet, freeing her two toned hair into the night breeze. She walked up to the railings and looked down at the moonlit ocean, wondering why she was there.  
  
=La la la la la la  
  
La la la la  
  
La la la  
  
Carry me away  
  
La la la la la la  
  
La la la la  
  
La la la  
  
Carry me away=  
  
About ten minutes later she looked up, her reverie broken, and turned to face the person who had disturbed the silence, a scowl twisting her full lips.  
  
"Sorry chere," the figure uttered, "Remy din't realise y'd be here. Remy go if y' like."  
  
Rogue felt a smile creep, unbidden, across her features, "No, it's ok Remy, Ah really don' mahnd ya bein' here," she told him softly, unconsciously moving closer to him.  
  
Remy smirked at her, "Remy knew y'd come 'round t' 'im ev'ntu'lly chere," he murmured, covering the distance between them and pressing his lips against hers.  
  
=Lost in the moment  
  
I don't want it to end  
  
So I'm fighting you my waiting friend=  
  
Rogue thought about struggling out of his embrace for a moment, her fear of getting hurt flashing briefly across her mind, but hands running gently up and down her back convinced her to stay, deepening the kiss.  
  
=Soon you'll embrace me  
  
My sweet lullaby=  
  
After a few minutes the need for air forced them apart and they took a seat at the cliffs edge, arms wrapped around each other, in almost the same position they'd been in almost a month before.  
  
=La la la la la la  
  
La la la la  
  
La la la  
  
Carry me away  
  
La la la la la la  
  
La la la la  
  
La la la  
  
Carry me away=  
  
"What're ya doin' heah anyway Rem?" she whispered, her voice barely audible.  
  
He smiled at her, "Why y' been ignorin' Remy chere?" he countered.  
  
Rogue blushed slightly and looked down, how could she explain her past to this guy? How could she explain how her heart had been shattered almost irreparably? "Ah… it's a long story Remy, Ah'd rather not go inta it rahght now. All ya need ta know is that Ah've been hurt b'fore an'…"  
  
"Y' were scared," he finished for her.  
  
She nodded, "Yeah," her voice was soft, like she was reluctant to admit her fears to him, "So what are ya doin' heah? Ya nevah did say."  
  
"Couldn't sleep," he told her then silenced the inevitable questions with a passionate kiss.  
  
=Softly softly as I close my eyes  
  
Come and embrace me  
  
My sweet lullaby=  
  
This time the passion in their embrace was not lessened any by the need for air and their clothes seemed to melt away as they each showed the other how much they loved them, if not with words then at least with actions.  
  
=La la la la la la  
  
La la la la  
  
La la la  
  
Carry me away  
  
La la la la la la  
  
La la la la  
  
La la la  
  
Carry me away  
  
La la la la la la  
  
La la la la  
  
La la la  
  
Carry me away  
  
La la la la la la  
  
La la la la  
  
La la la  
  
Carry me away=  
  
||||||||||||  
  
Logan snarled softly as he read the note Rogue had hurriedly scrawled for him and his claws unconsciously popped out with a SNIKT.  
  
{Hey sugar, Couldn't sleep so went out. Back by breakfast. Rogue}  
  
||||||||||||  
  
Some time later Remy and Rogue strolled into the club, arms around each other to the disappointment of both the male and female patrons, the two best looking people in the place and they were together. Life just wasn't fair sometimes.  
  
They got to the bar just as the barman started clearing up for the night, "Sorry guys," he told them with a smile, one of the few people who was pleased to see them finally together, "We're just closing."  
  
They frowned almost in unison but shrugged and made their way across the clearing dance floor and back into the streets, neither willing to go home just yet.  
  
||||||||||||  
  
They were together! They were finally together! He was so excited it was all he could do not to jump up and grab them the second they walked through the door. He watched them speak briefly to the barman then leave. He gave them a couple of minutes before hitting the button on a device hidden in his pocket and following them out.   
  
He was expecting them to be at least at the end of the street when he walked out, meaning he would have to hurry to keep them in sight until his colleagues arrived, so he was surprised to find them leaning against the clubs wall locked in an embrace.  
  
He cleared his throat to attract their attention, "Is that really any way to behave in public?" he enquired as they reluctantly pulled apart.  
  
"Who de hell are you!?" they boy -- man really -- demanded as the girl placed her hands on her hips and scowled.  
  
He smirked evilly at them, "My dear children," he started in a mock hurt voice as a white van pulled up behind him, spilling out uniformed men, "Don't you recognise daddy?"  
  
Dun, dun, dunnnnnnn! Uh-oh, looks like our favourite couple is in some serious trouble here, what is it? You ask, find out tomorrow.  
  
Winter Fire: I'm glad you think I'm doing ok with their personalities. I tried not to mess with their personalities too much, just little touches to accommodate their powers. I'm also glad everything flows, I was worried I was jumping around in time too much. As for seeing more of this story, oh yes, I have very definite plans for this.  
  
Ishandahalf: A gold star, a squeal and a shaken fist? Oh yeah, I'm good. Thank you, my ego has just been boosted to near impossible levels. I will put in the parts where her heart is broken just for you, I wasn't in the plan but now you can look out for a conversation either with Remy, Kurt or Jean about it (probably Remy since it IS a Romy) And can you see the acceptance yet? She's this close (holds middle and index fingers millimetres apart) to admitting it to him. Rogue teasing guys is amusing, and fun to write, and yep I couldn't make our Roguey a slut, it's just WRONG!!!!!! Not much more info on the evil dude I'm afraid, that's for the next chapter, sorry. As for why it took so long, I gave the bunny the weekend off so me and my muse could sort out some info on an OC I'm throwing into the mix once this part is resolved. Poor, poor Elizabeth, yes it is a conspiracy and I know why. She's gonna look for her baby don't you worry about that. Oh and, once again, the fluff is for you.  
  
Calliann: I sure hope club membership is free, I know I haven't paid anything. I give more publicity for you, and more chapters. Settle for other stuff? Reading your fics isn't settling for anything, hon.  
  
Girl number 1: So you don't like how I wrote Remy? Well fear not, I have plans that will make Remy more, well, Remy-like, I think I might have started doing a little of it in this chapter but that might just be me.  
  
Roguie_89: Here's the update.  
  
Bad-girl4: I'm good at this suspense thing? Really, you're not just saying that are you? All will be revealed in time.  
  
Lupine Draconis: Ooooh, pretty name, Wolf Dragon (Did I get that right?) If Ishandahalf made my ego bad just think what you've done, both faves lists in one go, you're too sweet. At least this way I'm inspired to write more cos I know people like what I'm doing,  
  
Lightspeed Suzuka: I signed the petition. Being from the UK I've only actually seen up to Dark Horizons part 2 so far (no one has shown any of the others yet, damn Toonami and ITV 2 why won't they show them?), but I still want a fifth season, gives me something to look forward to. Glad you're loving the fic.  
  
Sage: I plan to, have no fear. 


	8. Diary entry 4

AN: I've decided that there are gonna be two more diary entries after this one.  
  
Disclaimer: Elizabeth, mine, Karen, mine, everyone else, Marvels  
  
Interlude 4  
  
Dear diary,  
  
I saw her today! It's been fifteen years since they told me she was dead but I saw her! I know it was her, who else would have those eyes? And her age is right. She was on the news standing behind some man who was demanding rights for 'his people', I must admit I was shocked since the people she was with are a group of terrorists known as 'The Brotherhood' but at least I know she's alive now.  
  
Karen was looking for her boy in the group but we couldn't see him, in fact the only other male in the group was an enormous, hairy man who looked like he was about to lunge right at the camera.  
  
What was my baby doing with those people? Where has she been all these years? I wish I could find the answers to these questions, I wish I could hold her just once, tell her that I love her. Is that too much to ask god, that I could see my baby in person, just once?  
  
Elizabeth.  
  
I'm sure you've all figured out who the daughter is now, it wasn't really that hard, and most of you probably know who the boy is. Calliann does anyway, that girl is psychic. 


	9. Chapter 5

AN: Once again I urge you all to go read Wandering Souls by Calliann and I also recommend Ideologies by Khay. Both wonderful fics that deserve the highest of praise, they're much better than this one.  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
*Telepathy*  
  
{Written word}  
  
#Flashbacks#  
  
[Dreams]  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognise it, it ain't mine.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Rogue woke groggily to a stark, brightly lit room much like the one in her dream but when she tried to get up she realised that she was strapped to the table. "What th' HELL is goin' on here?!" she demanded to the room around her.  
  
A deep chuckle came from her left side and a shadow passed across her vision, "Don't you recognise this place Meggie?"  
  
#Rogue cowered in a corner, her arms above her head, as the man advanced on her, "Now Meggie, we're just going to do a few tests. It won't hurt," he hissed, his tone of voice contrasting with the comforting words.#  
  
#"Now Megan, if you just let go of David for a moment we can give him his medication," the man in the bright, white coat loomed over the children a hypodermic needle barely hidden in his hand as he tried to separate his experiments.#  
  
"No," Rogue whispered as the flood of repressed memories raced through her mind. This place was the exact room from her dream but she wouldn't be seeing the little girl anywhere, she WAS the little girl. But that would make the boy… "Remy."  
  
The man -- Dr. Lexmark, she remembered him now -- looked down at her, his face hidden in shadows, "Who? Oh, you mean David, I assure you he is quite fine my dear. Once I have conducted my tests you will be able to see him." With that he removed a needle from a sheath in his pocket and injected her with something.  
  
"Remy…" his name was the last thing that crossed her mind as she slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
||||||||||||  
  
"Is she back yet Chuck?" Logan asked as he walked into the kitchen to find the X-Men assembled there. One look at Jean's teary expression told him all he needed to know. It was noon and Rogue still wasn't home.  
  
"I am sorry Logan, are you sure she didn't leave any other message?" the professor tried to placate the other man even as he hid his own worry for his headstrong charge. Rogue had been his third student, she had willingly sought him out after realising that Magneto's methods were not as good as he made them out to be.  
  
Logan took the note out of his pocket and read trough it for the hundredth time since breakfast. {Hey sugar, Couldn't sleep so went out. Back by breakfast. Rogue} There was nothing there that could indicate that she had planned to be out later than she had stated, "'Back by breakfast'," he read to the wheelchair bound telepath, "No doubt 'bout that."  
  
The professor looked at the Canadian, the first signs of worry crossing his features, "I see," he turned to the students, "Scott, could you please take the X-Men and New Mutants for their scheduled Danger Room session while Jean and I attempt to locate Rogue with Cerebro. Logan could you try and track where she last was?"  
  
||||||||||||  
  
Remy was lying on the same table the boy from his dream had been on, only now he knew now that his dream had been part memory. There was only one man standing over him though, the man in charge of the experiments he remembered being conducted on him.  
  
He turned his head slightly and saw something which made his heart stop beating, Rogue was sedated on the table next to him. They had brought her in a few minutes ago saying something about 'genetic manipulation' and 'completing earlier procedures'. Apparently they were both experiments in some twisted scientists experiments. The doctor had explained to him that his powers weren't natural, that he shouldn't be able to absorb other mutants powers, but were a government sanctioned 'improvement' to make them into the perfect spies.  
  
Unfortunately for Dr. Lexmark the original Brotherhood had found out about this project and had stormed the place, freeing the children before they had a chance to make the changes to him permanent or start doing these things to Rogue.  
  
Now they planned to rectify that, starting with the removal of the fading absorption powers to make his DNA 'untainted' so they could replace it with something controllable. It meant that for a few days he would have the same powers as Rogue and his eyes would no longer be brown.  
  
Dr. Lexmark stood over Remy with a hypodermic needle in one hand and a strange device in the other, "This will be all over soon David," he whispered as Remy slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
||||||||||||  
  
"Are you sure this is the place?" the auburn haired woman asked her brunette companion nervously. She was pretty, in her late 30's early 40's with delicate features and warm chocolate brown eyes.  
  
The other woman looked down at the sheet of paper in her hand then up at the address on the mansion gate, "Yes. Karen this is it, this is where she lives." There was a quiet desperation in her soft voice that matched the almost pleading look in her emerald green eyes. After 18 years Elizabeth Pierce was finally going to meet her daughter.  
  
||||||||||||  
  
Logan snarled softly as he found Rogue's abandoned bike outside a nightclub, along with one that was coated in the scent of that Cajun Acolyte. It was obvious to him now that something bad had happened to her, nothing on earth could make his Rogue leave her bike in such a public location over night.  
  
He sniffed around a little, hoping to get a scent that could tell him what had happened, but it was no use. Too many people had used that stretch of pavement since Rogue had been there. Logan wondered for a moment whether the Acolytes had taken her but dismissed it almost instantly, there would have been signs of a struggle had she run into them. No there were only two possibilities, either she had known and trusted her kidnapper or she had been drugged. At the moment he was leaning towards the second.  
  
He turned at the sound of a door opening behind him to see a young man with curly black hair standing there watching him, "Can I help you sir?" he asked with a friendly smile.  
  
Logan appraised him quickly, there was no fear in him and he was perfectly sober, it was worth a chance, "Were ya anywhere 'round here 'bout two o'clock this mornin'?" he asked gruffly.  
  
The man's smile widened, "Not out here no, I was working last night, in the bar," he saw the look of hope in Logan's eyes and his smile faltered a little, something was wrong here, this guy shouldn't ever have a look like that, "Perhaps you'd like to come inside and discuss this?" he offered.  
  
"Thanks bub."  
  
||||||||||||  
  
"Has Logan checked in yet?" the professor asked Storm as he exited Cerebro, leaving Jean to find her friend since their connection was stronger than the one he had to either of them.  
  
The white haired woman shook her head slightly, "I'm afraid not Charles. Have you found anything?"  
  
This time it was the professors turn to shake his head, "I have Cerebro on it's highest settings and there is still no sign. There is still the chance that she is merely unconscious or out of Cerebro's range. Could you please notify me the instant Logan contacts you?" the professor asked as he turned and headed back into Cerebro, refusing to give up on his student.  
  
||||||||||||  
  
A soft knock sounded on the mansions front door surprising Henry McCoy who happened to be passing at the time. He glanced around him to see if there was anyone else who could answer it, not really wanting to frighten the visitor. Unfortunately there wasn't.  
  
He slowly opened the door to reveal two women, both of whom flinched back at the sight of him. After a moments hesitation one of the women, a slender brunette, stepped forwards, "I was wondering if you could help me," she stated in a soft musical voice, "I'm looking for my daughter," she handed Hank a newspaper clipping of the X-Men in their battle with the sentinel, "She's the one with the white streak in her hair."  
  
"Oh my," he stepped back from the door, "Perhaps you should come in and talk to the professor," he suggested.  
  
The women looked at each other in silent communication before stepping across the threshold, "Thank you."  
  
||||||||||||  
  
"The girl with the red and black eyes? Yeah she was in here last night," the barman told Logan, "Came in with her boyfriend just before closing time, they left again when I told them we were closing."  
  
"Did you just say BOYFRIEND!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Logan roared causing the poor barman to scurry away to the relative safety of behind the bar.  
  
"Uh… yeah," he whispered slightly nervously, "Cajun guy, been in here a lot, looking for her. Last night was the first time the came in together, looked pretty loved up too," he had forgotten his nervousness as he talked about the young couple, both of whom he had grown fond of.  
  
Logan regained his cool slightly, though it took a great deal of effort, and asked, "You don't know where they went after?"  
  
The barman shook his head, "No sorry. I wish I did though, they seem like nice kids."  
  
Logan nodded, "Thanks bub, I'll let ya know when we find them." With that Logan left, a newfound liking for nightclubs settling inside him. If all the barmen were like that guy perhaps they weren't so bad.  
  
||||||||||||  
  
"Professor, I've found her!" Jean cried as she took the Cerebro helmet off, "She's on the north coast of England, and Gambit's with her."  
  
Hmmm, looks like I've left a slight cliff-hanger there. Well at least the X-Men know where to rescue them from now.  
  
Bad-girl4: Ok, now YOU'RE psychic. I'm sorry I doubted that you meant it but sometimes me and compliments don't get on too well (low self-esteem issues)  
  
Lupine Draconis: Hee, and I don't even speak Latin. Y'know, if you keep on like that my ego won't fit through the door. Thank you for doing that though.  
  
Brandy: Since you asked so nicely.  
  
Winter Fire: Thank you so much for saying that hon. Was this quick enough for you?  
  
Queen of the Night: Thanks hon. I promise to take care and was this update quick enough?  
  
Ishandahalf: Hello again hon. At last? Well I guess it did take a while didn't it but yeah they're together, an' they're gonna stay that way, promise. I must admit I loved the scene with the barman too, I'm quite fond of him really. He'll be appearing more probably, how do you feel about him becoming a friend of Remy's and actually getting a name? Did this chapter clarify anything to do with the weird dreams? I agree with your logic though, evil guys are always stupid. Couple more chapters till she tells her heartbreak story. You are loved hon, very much. That's what 3 gold stars now? And the bunny is very rested so it's working hard now. I have a question for you though, have you ever thought of keeping a crack bunny for yourself and writing a Romy? I'm pretty sure that every other Romy writer would read and review if they saw your name next to a fic, I know I would.  
  
Rogue Warrior Spirit: Hello, welcome. Thank you so, so much for saying that.  
  
Calliann: Yay I can surprise you now that you're un-psychic. You didn't have to wait to long did you? As for the publicity, ulterior motive here, I'm hoping that by mentioning the fic so much you'll update sooner. 


	10. Diary entry 5

AN: The second last diary entry, I'm gonna miss writing these once they're done.  
  
Disclaimer: Elizabeth and Karen are mine, everyone else is Marvels  
  
Interlude 5  
  
Dear diary,  
  
I've seen her again. It's been three years but I've seen her. She was on the news again but this time she was fighting. There was one large group of teenagers fighting against three teens and that hairy man who was in the last news broadcast with her, then they were fighting a huge robot. I was so worried for her since it was firing all sorts of strange things.  
  
She was amazing though, so graceful, so agile. She managed to avoid all those things by what seemed like mere millimetres and threw strange glowing things at it, explosives of some sort.  
  
The anchorwoman on the news said they were mutants and that they were dangerous but that can't be true, my baby couldn't be dangerous, I just isn't possible. And from what I've seen the kids were only defending themselves.  
  
The report came from a small town called Bayville, just outside New York, which is where Karen and I are staying. We plan to head out to Bayville in the morning and stay there until we find our children.  
  
I'm close now, I just know it, I will finally get to hold my baby girl.  
  
Elizabeth.  
  
Will she get to meet her little girl? Wait and see. 


	11. Chapter 6

AN: Oh god, I'm gonna disappoint so many people with this chapter. I really am sorry about that but it's the way I've always had this story planned.   
  
As always, read Wandering Souls by Calliann.  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
*Telepathy*  
  
{Written word}  
  
#Flashbacks#  
  
[Dreams]  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognise it, it ain't mine.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Logan sniffed around the bikes once more, hoping that there was something he missed. He was so caught up in what he had been doing that he failed to notice the figures approaching him.  
  
"You won't find anything here," a female voice told him.  
  
"They took her somewhere else," a male one continued.  
  
Logan whirled on the newcomers, both sets of claws fully extended, ready to skewer them, "What do you know about this?" he snarled.  
  
Wanda stepped out of the shadows, Pietro close behind, united in the concern for their friend, "Not much," the girl admitted, "But Magneto might."  
  
The Canadian mutant growled, a low dangerous sound, "What has he done to her?"  
  
"My father doesn't have her, but he might know who does," Pietro babbled, his cocky demeanour lost in fear for the razor sharp claws pointed in his direction.  
  
||||||||||||  
  
"Ororo, could you please contact Logan, we know where they have been taken," the professor told the weather witch as he entered his study, too preoccupied with Rogue's situation to notice the two women sat there.  
  
Storm looked at him then let her gaze flicker to Karen and Elizabeth, "Of course Charles. I believe these women would like to speak with you."  
  
Xavier looked at the women, suddenly sensing their fear and confusion. One of them stood up and extended her hand to him, "Good afternoon, professor Xavier I am Elizabeth Pierce. I believe you could give me some information about my daughter. Your Mr. McCoy has already told me that she is unavailable at the moment, I would like to know why."  
  
The professor caught her surface thoughts, she had spent too long looking for her daughter, for Rogue, to be told anything but the truth. But how could he tell her without breaking her heart? "Mrs. Pierce, welcome to my school. I'm afraid Henry -- Mr. McCoy -- was quite right, Rogue is unavailable at the moment. I would like to extend an offer for you to stay here until she is returned and you are reunited."  
  
"That is very kind of you professor, but I want to know WHERE she is."  
  
The professor looked uncomfortable as he tried to find a way to explain the situation delicately. He was saved the trouble as a familiar voice spoke, "Your daughter, Mrs. Pierce, is in the laboratory of a Dr. Lexmark in a remote English village."  
  
All heads turned as Magneto walked in, Logan, Mystique, Wanda and Pietro close behind.  
  
Logan shrugged at the professor's look, "He ain't lying Chuck."  
  
Xavier nodded then turned to Magneto, "You're sure about this, old friend?" when Magneto nodded Xavier turned back to Logan, "Very well, assemble the X-Men."  
  
The unlikely group of allies -- all of whom demanded that they would be helping in the rescue mission -- headed out of the study and towards the lower levels of the mansion when a female voice calling out, "Wait," stopped them.  
  
All turned to face the two women, "We're coming with you."  
  
Xavier would have argued but he knew that time was of the essence here if they wanted to rescue Rogue and Gambit.  
  
||||||||||||  
  
Remy smiled at the sleeping form of his love. They had woken up in a white plastic cell several hours ago and had to give him an impromptu lesson in the control of his powers after he almost blew up the room around them. He was just fortunate that Rogue's powers were the same as his own so she could absorb the charge into her own body. The strain of doing so had worn her out though, hence her current situation.  
  
He wondered whether there was any way to use his newly recovered powers to get them out of this place. Rogue had said it was impossible unless he wanted to kill them both but he hated to feel useless. There had to be something he could do, but what?  
  
||||||||||||  
  
The Blackbird and the Velocity both landed a short distance from the facility that Magneto and Mystique remembered from their first rescue mission.  
  
"So, like, how do we get in there?" Kitty asked as she stared at the high fence surrounding their destination.  
  
Scott gave an uncharacteristically wicked smile, "The direct approach," he told her, letting loose an optic blast that was so wide and powerful it destroyed half the fence.  
  
Logan smirked at him, "Yer learnin' kid."  
  
And with that the rescue party raced off into the compound, determined to get their Rogue back.  
  
||||||||||||  
  
Rogue jerked awake as the alarms started blaring, bathing the normally white walls in red light, "What th'--"  
  
"Looks like de rescue party chere," Remy muttered as he pointed to four figures running down the hallway towards them, Kurt, Kitty, Logan and… Mystique?  
  
||||||||||||  
  
They had decided to split into teams for the mission. Kurt, Kitty, Logan and Mystique would rescue Remy and Rogue. Scott, Jean, Storm, Pietro and Wanda would create a distraction and protect the two women. Xavier and Magneto would find the scientists responsible and make sure they could never do anything like this again.  
  
As the rescue party fled down a side hall following Wolverine's sensitive nose, Scott cut loose with his optic blasts yet again, making sure they were powerful enough to stop the approaching guards but weak enough that they wouldn't kill anyone. Storm created a succession of meteorological phenomenon -- rain, wind, hail and lightning mostly -- to take them down anyone Scott missed. Jean and the two younger mutants took places around the woman who claimed to be Rogue's mother and her companion, both of whom were protected by a telepathic bubble, their task was to stop anyone from getting too close.  
  
||||||||||||  
  
Kitty phased through the clear wall of the cell, disturbing the electrical locks as she passed, and pulled Rogue into a fierce hug before handing her a small package, "We, like, thought you might need these," she explained with a nervous smile as she left the room and ran a little way down the corridor with the others.  
  
Rogue smiled as she glanced at the objects Kitty had given her, a pack of playing cards, before she pulled out an ace of clubs. Holding it in her hand she let her power flow into it until it glowed a bright pink then she let it go, blowing out the door and half the wall surrounding it.  
  
"Impressive chere," Remy muttered beside her."  
  
She smirked at him as she neatly split the deck in two and handed half to him, "Let's see if y'all were listenin' t' me."  
  
The six raced down the corridor, occasionally stopping to create small explosions, slice up a guard or wait for Kitty to catch up.  
  
||||||||||||  
  
Xavier and Magneto left Dr. Lexmark's office in stony silence, neither was proud of what they had done there but both knew it was absolutely necessary.  
  
Inside the office sat a shell of a man, his mind broken, left simply as a drooling heap surrounded by bent and twisted metal, shards of which were sticking into his body, drawing blood.  
  
Passing scientists -- fleeing the wrath of these powerful mutants -- burst into the office by chance, thinking in their panic that it was a way out, and found the once powerful man rocking backwards and forwards in the corner. On impulse they grabbed the doctor and headed out of the building, finding the exit on the second attempt.  
  
Unknown to these men Xavier had been exerting influence on their minds, not wishing for the man to be killed no matter what he had done.  
  
||||||||||||  
  
As the four groups of mutants met up there was much cheering and hugging, they had completed their mission and freed the captives.  
  
"Don't celebrate too soon, kids," Logan stated, "We ain't home yet." Everyone looked to the Canadian man standing there with his arms folded, multiple bullet founds marring his flesh and staining his uniform with blood, matching that which covered his hands.  
  
"Wolvie's right," Rogue muttered, "There's still somethin' that needs ta be done," she turned to Remy, hand extended, "Ya with me sugah?" she asked softly.  
  
Remy nodded, knowing instinctively what she was asking, "I'm wit' y' chere, toujours," he took the proffered hand and the two of them made their way back to the building.  
  
*Professah, can ya heah me?* Rogue asked mentally.  
  
*Yes Rogue, is something wrong?*  
  
*Ah need ta know if there's anyone still in there,* she gestured to the complex.  
  
After a few moments Xavier replied, *No.*  
  
*Ok, thanks.* She let go of Remy's hand to place both of hers on the wall as he mimicked her position, "Ya sure 'bout this sugah?" she asked concerned, "Ah c'n do it mahself if ya lahke."  
  
Instead of answering Remy concentrated on what she had told him earlier, 'Jus' concentrate on ya powahs, let 'em flow inta ya hands then through them inta the object. Let as much as ya can flow inta it, charge it as much as it c'n take, then get th' hell outta there.' Without even realising it he had been doing just that, the yellow of his powers mixing with the pink of Rogue's to create a bright orange glow.  
  
"Ah think it's tahme ta take covah," Rogue cried, grabbing his hand and dragging him behind a nearby truck. Moments later an explosion shook the ground, debris falling in flaming chunks, and the teens rose from their position to survey their handiwork.  
  
"Y' do t'ings like dis often?" Remy asked pulling her in for a kiss.  
  
Rogue pulled away for a second, "Only when ya're around," with that they resumed their embrace.  
  
The young lovers were so wrapped up in each other they failed to notice the newly conscious soldier reaching for his gun, as did the rest of the X-Men. Fortunately for them Elizabeth didn't. In one horrible instant she knew exactly what the man had planned, he was going to destroy the life of the child she had spent almost two decades looking foe. She refused to let that happen. She watched as the man lifted the gun and took aim before moving to stand between him and her daughter. There was no time for him to stop as he pulled the trigger and shot her square in the chest.   
  
For a brief, fleeting moment Elizabeth was at peace, she had finally seen her daughter in person, seen what a brave, loyal, powerful woman she had become, and she had ensured that life would continue, even if it meant sacrificing her own. There was a smile on Elizabeth's face as darkness claimed her and her chest stopped rising.  
  
The gunshot had shocked all the X-Men and their allies, none more than the couple who had been the gunman's target, they stared in shock at the body of the woman who had stepped between them and certain death, "Who was she?" Rogue asked softly as she notice the horror on her team mates faces.  
  
Storm stepped towards her and placed a comforting hand on the girls shoulder, "She was… Rogue, she was your mother."  
  
||||||||||||  
  
On the other side of the world a woman stands alone at the window of her apartment, there are no lights on in the room, she's made sure of that. No features are visible beneath the hood pulled over her head, every inch of skin is covered with black fabric. Pressed against her ear is a state of the art cell phone, currently being gripped with bone crushing force.  
  
"Kathryn," a voice speaks through the device, "You have to come home."  
  
I really am sorry that I had to kill Elizabeth but it was always part of the plot and I never really expected her to be so popular. I do have plans to bring her back later though.  
  
How was my action sequence here? It's the first proper one I've written so I'm a little unsure of it.  
  
Winter Fire: Well, did you have it figured out? Were you right? Are you sure that you're reviewing the right fic though? I've never been told my stuff is professional before so thank you for that.  
  
Shelma: Why thank you for saying that.  
  
Lupine Draconis: You want more you get more. I had misleading hints? Yay me! I'm so sorry but I couldn't make it happy, the plot wouldn't let me. You get to meet Karen properly though and I might throw in Rogue's dad or brothers later on.  
  
Ishandahalf: You are so very special honey. I'll be waiting for that someday when you finally write your fic. Magic bunnies? That explains a lot really, they do seem to be multiplying. You have mutant multiple crack bunnies, they're the Jamies of the bunny world. I have plans for that wonderful barman, including a series of his POV between the chapters and a relationship in the 3rd part, or maybe the second, depends on how I feel. Well, poor Elizabeth certainly never wins in this. It's not her for the bartender. She will get her happy ending (probably) in the 3rd part.  
  
Twilight Lament: Thank you muchly.  
  
Calliann: Whoo, my ulterior motive publicity worked, I'm good. Of course the X-Men save them, I can't survive for long without the Romyness, it's an addiction.  
  
Bad-girl4: This probably wasn't the tear-jerker you were expecting was it? I'm sorry I did that but as I've said, there is the return of Elizabeth in a later part.  
  
Lupine Draconis: I was almost swayed by the pleading look but no, it had to end like this for my plot, she's coming back though, that I assure you of.  
  
Carla-p: I'm so glad you like this hon. Oh, and I meant to mention in my other fic, you can atch Evo at 7 am and 7 pm on Toonami as well as 4 so you don't have to miss it.  
  
Brandy: Why thank you, I do try.  
  
Sage: The reactions will be even better in the next chapter, look out for threats of bodily harm.  
  
The tiny one: I'm glad you gave this story a chance after the disappointing summary, and I'm glad you love this. As for Remy's eyes at first they were brown because of the experiments when he was little but now they're back to red-on-black.  
  
Winter Fire: Thank you so much for that, my ego go whoosh now, like a firework, whoosh then bang to shower all the wonderful reviewers with love and I think I should stop now. 


	12. Diary entry 6

AN: It's the end for Elizabeth, literally since she died in the last chapter, and I'm gonna miss her. I've still got Karen though and an OC is coming in a couple of chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: Karen, Elizabeth and her family are mine, no one else.  
  
Interlude 6  
  
Dear Rogue,  
  
I feel that you need to know your mothers story which is why I am writing this. Over the past 18 years I watched Elizabeth become more and more desperate to find you until it became an all consuming passion. She loved you more than anything in life even though she only met you on the last day of her life.  
  
I would like to tell you a little about your family but I only know their names. Perhaps you can use these to find them though. Your father is Jonothan Pierce and you have three brothers, James, Michael and Darren. I wish I could tell you more but even after 18 years in her company all I can tell you about your mother is that she was very beautiful and kind, and that she loved you.  
  
Perhaps these diaries will help you to learn more about her, I certainly hope so.  
  
Karen White.  
  
PS. Please tell my son that I love him and I will see him soon.  
  
||||||||||||  
  
There were tears in Rogue's eyes as she closed the last of the slender books filled with elegant, cursive writing, "Ah love ya too momma," she whispered softly to the woman who had never given up on here even though she didn't know her.  
  
Awwwwwww, poor Rogue. Well, did I end the diaries ok? Should I go back and write something else? 


	13. Chapter 7

AN: I dedicate this chapter to Ishandahalf who wanted to know about Rogue's heartbreak, hope you enjoy this hon.  
  
Remember everyone, go read Wandering Souls by Calliann.  
  
#Flashbacks#  
  
[Dreams]  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognise it, it ain't mine.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The woman stepped off the plane and instantly wished she was back on it. Living in warm climates for the past nine years hadn't prepared her for a return to her native Scotland. She wrapped herself tighter in the black woollen coat and adjusted the scarf so it covered more of her face, leaving only her eyes visible. She promptly covered these with a pair of dark glasses, earning strange looks since it WAS winter.  
  
Evidently she wasn't the only one the cold was affecting as a voice from her arms muttered, "Cold, mama. No like cold."  
  
She looked down at the bundle of fabric which -- somewhere -- contained the body of her two year old daughter, "M' puir wee bairn," she whispered, "Yer nae used tae a' this are ye? Dinnae worry yerself, we'll be warm soon, jist ye wait a bit, okay?"  
  
The bundle moved slightly in what she assumed was a nod and the woman looked around the airport as she made her way through customs to the arrivals lounge. She passed through all the checks without any trouble and collected her luggage, a single suitcase filled with her daughters clothes.  
  
"Merc?" a voice called from the crowds, "Aye, 'tis ye. Ye've grown lass."  
  
"'Lo Tam," she smiled, "It's been a long time."  
  
||||||||||||  
  
[Charles Xavier smiled down at the little girl on his lap, she was quite possibly the most beautiful child he had ever seen. Her hair was a silky black curtain that faded gradually to pure silver at the bottom and her eyes were silver pools, fathomless and unreadable. Currently she was wearing her best party dress, a pretty black velvet thing that made her look like a delicate china doll, with her aristocratic features and pale skin. She was giggling lightly at something he'd just told her, while her little brother sat at his feet in dungaree's playing with Charles' shoe laces.  
  
Without warning she seemed to melt through his fingers, a stream of liquid metal and the boy pulled away from him, moving to the opposite side of the room. When the girl reformed herself she was different, older. Gone was the happy laugh and pretty dress, instead there stood a cold, beautiful woman with blood staining her long fingered hands.   
  
He turned away from her to see the boy had changed too, he was a wasted husk, a body that hadn't had the sense to die yet. The eyes though, the eyes were bright, alive and filled with malevolent intent. Both young adults ignored him, instead glaring at each other. The woman's hand shifted into a razor sharp knife as she advanced on the boy, her eyes still unreadable.  
  
Xavier tried to move between them, fearing what was about to happen, but found himself frozen to the spot. He tried to call out to the woman, with both voice and telepathy, too no avail. For the first time in his life Charles Xavier was helpless.  
  
Finally he found his voice, "NO!!" but it came too late, she had already plunged her hand/blade into her brother's chest.]  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!" he sat up suddenly, gasping for air.  
  
"Charles?" Ororo Munroe enquired, rushing into the room at his cry, closely followed by Logan. The man looked around the room, claws extended as he sniffed the air for any signs of danger.  
  
"It was nothing my friends, simply a bad dream," Xavier told them dismissively, "I'm fine, really."  
  
Though neither adult looked convinced they left the room, Logan wrapping his arm around the woman's waist. The two had 'secretly' started seeing each other shortly after the incident with Dr. Lexmark and the kids had bets going on how long it would take them to go public.  
  
||||||||||||  
  
It had been six weeks since Rogue's mother had died and she still wasn't sure how she felt about it, she was sad of course, but at the same time she didn't really feel anything. She hadn't known the woman after all.  
  
She felt Remy shifting beside her, "Wha's wrong, chere?" he murmured sleepily, opening a single red-on-black eye.  
  
Rogue smiled at him, running a hand through his auburn hair, "Nothin' really sugah, jus' cain't sleep," she pulled herself up to sit against the headboard.  
  
Remy sat up beside her and slid his arm around her back, he turned slightly to kiss her hair before asking, "Anyt'in' y' wan' talk 'bout, mon amour?" he pulled her closer and she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
She shrugged slightly, running a hand in circles on his chest, "Ah dunno, anythin' ya wanna know?"  
  
Remy looked at her with a frown, she was avoiding the question, turning it back on him. He wondered what he could talk to her about until they could reach the subject of her mother. A snippet of conversation they'd had months ago came back to him.  
  
#He smiled at her, "Why y' been ignorin' Remy chere?" he countered.  
  
Rogue blushed slightly and looked down, how could she explain her past to this guy? How could she explain how her heart had been shattered almost irreparably? "Ah… it's a long story Remy, Ah'd rather not go inta it rahght now. All ya need ta know is that Ah've been hurt b'fore an'…"  
  
"Y' were scared," he finished for her.#  
  
"Tell me 'bout de homme dat broke y' heart chere," he said as gently as possible, hoping she wouldn't avoid the subject again.  
  
She sighed deeply, staring down at her hands as they twined in her lap. For a moment Remy thought she wasn't going to say anything, when she suddenly spoke, "Ah was twelve," she began in a soft voice, "Ah was still with th' Brotherhood. Momma -- Mystique -- she wouldn' let me have boyfriends, she said they were nothin' but trouble, Ah wish Ah'd listened ta her. His name was Cody an' we'd been seein' each othah f'r 'bout a month before anyone found out. He din' know anythin' 'bout mutant's or powahs or nothin' an' he thought Ah was jus' a normal gal, li'l odd but still normal. Ah'd always worn dark glasses 'round othah people so they din't get scared by mah eyes.  
  
"Cody jus' wouldn't take no f'r an answer, he kept tryin' ta' see mah eyes. Aftah a whahle Ah stated ta trust him, even thought 'bout introducin' 'im ta the othahs, so one day when we were alone… don' ya look at me lahke that, mistah LeBeau!" Remy had raised his eyebrows suggestively at that last comment, "So Ah took mah glasses off so he could see mah eyes. Ah was expectin' him ta be surprised at least, but Ah didn't expect him ta run off screamin' 'bout me bein' the devil an' such. We had ta leave the town then. He was mah first boyfriend, mah first love, an' he managed ta get me drummed outta town bah th' entahre church -- the entahre town really. Aftah that momma took us ta Germany f'r a li'l while, poor Kurt had ta deal wit' mah broken heart and a pissed mother."  
  
Remy gave her a pitying look, which he swiftly removed at her glare, "'M sorry chere, y' know Remy'd nev'r do anyt'in' like that to y', don' y' chere?"  
  
Rogue grinned at him, "Only cos ya eyes're th' same as mahne sugah," she teased.  
  
"Course."  
  
||||||||||||  
  
"Do you know why we called you home Mercury?" the man seated behind a huge oak desk asked the woman the woman sitting before him.  
  
"I cannae say that I do," she responded with a frown, gloved hands clasped neatly in her skirt clad lap. She was lying though, there was only one reason her boss would call her home…  
  
"It's Kevin."  
  
Well? Nice short chapter, a little Romy moment, some stuff that relates to the coming plot and a teeny bit of Logan/Ororo.  
  
I would just like to say that Mercury is in no way based on me, personality or appearance-wise. 


	14. Bar Talk part 1

AN: By popular (one person anyway) demand our favourite barman has his own little place in this fic. Yep, right here you will discover what goes on through the eyes and opinions of one Daniel James Thomas.  
  
Disclaimer: He's mine all mine, I'm not sharing him, no way. The others belong to Marvel though.  
  
Bar Talk part 1  
  
Y'know, Bayville's a funny old town at times, the people claim to hate mutants, say they're dangerous, but in here they mix happily with them. It's not even like they can say that they didn't know there were mutants here. The mutants don't bother to hide, not any more.  
  
Take that group there, third table from the dance floor, all but one of them are mutants, the most obvious one being the blue fuzzy guy, but that doesn't stop people coming over to ask the girls to dance. Especially the Rogue.  
  
Now that girl is hot, brown and white hair, pale skin and a figure to die for. It's her eyes though, men have been known to kill themselves over those red-on-black eyes. Ok so maybe they haven't but you get the point. Every guy in here wants to sleep with her, probably the women too. Too bad she's taken really.  
  
Ah, but they're good together, Rogue and Remy. They've been through a lot lately, not least that insane Canadian. I was actually surprised to see him alive -- Remy, not the Canadian -- after I let slip about their relationship, not that I knew it was a secret. Although Remy did seem to be limping a bit for a few days afterwards.  
  
But to get back to my original topic, the people of Bayville, the youths anyway, seem to have a night time tolerance of mutants. The minute the sun sets mutants are perfectly acceptable, no one will raise a hand to them, but come sunrise they're back to being scum again. Can you say hypocritical?  
  
Gotta go now, drinks to serve.  
  
Well, how do you like Bayville from a non-mutant perspective? They will get more interesting, I promise, I just need to wait for the plot to get to the right place. 


	15. Chapter 8

AN: Ok you lucky people got four chapters yesterday but don't expect it all the time. You might have to wait til Monday for the next update.  
  
Read Wandering Souls by Calliann while your waiting.  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
*Telepathy*  
  
{Written word}  
  
#Flashbacks#  
  
[Dreams]  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognise it, it ain't mine.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The phone had been ringing for almost 20 minutes, non-stop, and the students were desperate to pick it up, if only to stop the sound. The only reason they didn't was because Xavier had forbidden them to, he claimed to be waiting for an important call but he'd turned the answer machine off and gone out for a meeting with Magneto.  
  
Ever since Remy and Rogue had been kidnapped, forcing the men to work together, things had been going much better between them. They were in the middle of discussions that would allow the Acolytes to stay at the institute with no obligation to join the X-Men. So far things were going well, they had agreed on most points, but there were still a few little problems.  
  
At the time of the phone call both teams, plus Wanda and Pietro who refused to let Rogue out of their sight, were hanging out in various rooms. Scott and Jean had disappeared off upstairs, claiming they needed to do some 'project' without being disturbed. Kitty, Amara and Tabby were sitting in a corner of the rec room, sneaking glances at the Acolytes and giggling. Kurt was watching TV with Bobby, Ray and Roberto, studiously ignoring the girls in the corner. Piotr was busy sketching Rogue and Remy who were curled up together on the sofa, both sleeping through the high-pitched ring of the phone. John was flicking his lighter open and closed, sending jets of flame towards Pietro, much to Wanda's amusement. Watching them through the open door were Logan and Ororo, Karen -- who it turned out was a professional cook -- and Henry McCoy.   
  
"Ya think they'd get the ideah that we ain't gonna pick up bah now," Rogue murmured sleepily without even opening her eyes, much to the surprise of those gathered around them.  
  
||||||||||||  
  
"Look mama," the tiny black haired girl cried, pointing to a huge display of dolls in the window of a toyshop and wriggling about in her mother's arms.  
  
The woman smiled lovingly down at her, "Ye want one baby?" The question was answered by enthusiastic nodding and so the two women walked into the building, passing time until the boat came to take them to Muir Island and the woman's past.  
  
||||||||||||  
  
The phone had been ringing almost constantly for five hours before Xavier came back. The second he got to the institute he made his way to the study, hoping for some privacy. Unfortunately for him every person there, friend and enemy, was desperate to know who was so determined to contact the professor and were crowded in the doorway.  
  
"Hello?" … "Moira, it's good to hear from you again." … "No, I'm afraid I haven't." … "Are you sure?" … "No Moira, I'm not implying anything of the sort." … "You can't possibly blame me for this." … "Yes I know he is my son too." … "Of course. The X-Men will be there as soon as possible." … "Goodbye Moira." Xavier put the phone down a looked to all the stunned faces around him.  
  
"S-son?"  
  
"Yes Scott, I have a son, and a daughter. Now could all the teams please assemble we will be leaving for Muir Island in twenty minutes."  
  
||||||||||||  
  
Mercury left her daughter, complete with a brand new doll, hidden in a small cave just inland of the island before shifting to he metallic state and moving swiftly across the terrain to the complex wall. She felt movement in one of the rooms and headed towards it, forming tiny ears so she could hear the conversation.  
  
"Hello Charles, it's Moira." … "I wish I could say th' same 'bout ye. Have ye heard a'thing frae Kathryn?" … "Ach, that lass is mair trouble than she's worth. Charles, Kevin's oot." … "Are ye implyin' that I dinnae ken where me own son is?" … "Ye ken, if ye hadnea left the Kevin wouldnae be gone." … "Do ye nae care? Kevin is yer son too." … "Then will ye act like a father, will ye help him." … "Thank ye Charles. Goodbye."  
  
Mercury slipped away from the building, she had the information she needed now all she had to do was wait. She headed back to her baby girl with a lot on her mind.  
  
Nice, short, plot filled chapter for you. Not really much Romy but a tiny cute moment, plus Karen's still there. He, he my dear OC is getting interesting now, to my mind anyway. What does everyone think about Xavier's past? Can anyone guess who the villain is?  
  
Whew, lotsa shout-outs for today.  
  
The tiny one: No, not doing a Jean Grey, there is gonna be an explanation of how Elizabeth comes back. The joint explosion just came to me as I was writing and I liked it so I stuck it in.  
  
Lupine Draconis: Don't worry, she will get to know Rogue better, you have my word. Did it make a mes when you melted? There is plenty more Romyness to come.  
  
Jukebox: Yep, four chapters that quick, I was on a roll yesterday.  
  
Ishandahalf: Oh yeah, I'm keeping the bartender, I love him. Is it insane to fall in love with someone you made up? I didn't want the X-Men to be stealthy, they were pissed, plus they never get to destroy things enough for my liking. I decorated my entire house with all those gold stars hon, it's all shiny now. I always give multiple chapters though, two is multiple. Dan the barman thanks you for making him your hero, he is a wonderful unbiased guy isn't he.  
  
Queen of the Night: Since you've been busy you're forgiven. Happy Halloween to you too.  
  
Calliann: First off, I am going to read your new fic, I just haven't found the time yet, I'll try to do it by tonight. We should really create a support group for all those Romy addicts out there, we can get together and share our favourite Romy's. Glad you loved the diaries and expect more of Karen to come. The bartender is stay but unfortunately I have to share him, I have a relationship planned for him.  
  
Lightspeed Suzuka: Don't cry, she's coming back. I might just take you up on that offer, I'm sick of not knowing what people are talking about in other Evo fics.  
  
Bad-girl4: Hmmmm, lots of good ideas, I might make her meet the rest of her family I might not, I haven't decided yet. As for Rogue's reaction, she didn't know the woman, she's sad but it's not the end of her world.  
  
Rogue Warrior Spirit: Don't be too sad, she's coming back.  
  
Arin Ross: Thank you so much for all the compliments, you sound like you know what you're talking about.  
  
Victim: My GOD that was a long review. You sound like you've had a pretty traumatic time lately hon so I give even more thanks to you for reading and reviewing, though I don't think there's anything genius about this. I'll be sure to remember that about the translations in the future. Yes the teams are the same, Remy is still technically an Acolyte, Pietro and Wanda are Brotherhood members and everyone else is in their usual teams. I think it's a mix of him being him and his powers being strong enough to work through the internet. Remy with angst was fun but hard to write so I'm glad you liked, especially since you said you're not a Romy fan. I humbly thank you for the praise. I appeared in one but I didn't check the other but thank you for adding my, it makes me feel special and talented. As you know by now Elizabeth wasn't there to trick people she saved Rogue's life. You're the only person who commented on the Rogue/Wanda bit, I loved writing that bit it was so sweet, in this the twins are about Kurt's age so Rogue is two years older than them. Your guess was correct. And finally no, no one has Rogue's powers now, unless people really want an untouchable character, if they do I'll add one in. 


	16. Bar Talk part 2

AN: I present for your enjoyment more of my wonderful barman. I dedicate all his appearances to Ishandahalf and Calliann who love him almost as much as I do.  
  
Disclaimer: He's mine but if you ask really, really nicely I might share him. Recognisable characters belong to Marvel.  
  
Bar Talk part 2  
  
There was a little excitement earlier this week, some silly little guy came in spouting off about mutants being the 'spawn of the devil' and 'tainting the world'. The fuzzy kid -- Kurt I think his name is -- gave the guy the fright of his life.  
  
He appeared in a cloud of sulphur and smoke right in front of him, eyes glowing yellow, fangs bared. The guy screamed himself silly and whirled round to find Rogue and Remy standing before him, the red in their eyes glowing faintly in the dim light, wicked smirks on their faces.  
  
The guy must have been at least six foot and built like a house, so you can imagine my amusement when he fled screaming like a little girl from three kids I personally know to be harmless. All their drinks were on me after that, and boy did they take advantage of that.  
  
Maybe it's something to do with their powers but Rogue and Remy always seem to be able to hold their drink better than the others, not that they don't get drunk mind you, it just takes them a little longer. That Kitty girl is the funniest drunk though, she gets even more valley-girl than usual and giggles like anything, then she dances. She's normally a great dancer but when she's drunk… well you gotta see it too believe it. Then there's the singing. That girl cannot sing to save her life, but she tries, bless her, she really tries.   
  
Well, my break's over now so I gotta get back to work. We'll talk later.  
  
Some inane insight into the lives of the younger X-Men. I just love writing these bit's cos I can put in silly little things that have nothing to do with the plot. 


	17. Chapter 9

AN: Go read Wandering Souls by Calliann. Oh and happy belated birthday Ishandahalf.  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
*Telepathy*  
  
{Written word}  
  
#Flashbacks#  
  
[Dreams]  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognise it, it ain't mine.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Why are we going professor?" Scott asked as the others left the room to prepare, "I mean why both teams? Why not just a couple of us?"  
  
Xavier looked at his first student sadly, thinking about the children, his own children, he'd lost in this fight, "We all are going Scott, because my son is in serious trouble. Because he is using his powers to hurt people."  
  
Scott looked down on the man and realised, for the first time, just how old he really was. The professor looked so tired sitting there with his head in his hands. It shocked Scott to realise that the man was crying, his usually strong, composed mentor, the man who had become like a father to him, was sitting there and simply letting the tears roll down his cheeks.  
  
"I failed them," he muttered to himself, "My wife, my children, I failed them all and now innocents all over the world will end up paying," he turned to look at Scott, a quiet desperation in his soft voice, "Do you know what my son's powers are? No, of course you don't, you didn't even know he existed until today. Kevin has the power to warp reality, he can make the impossible possible with just a thought, he could destroy cities, and perhaps even the world in an instant if he so chose. He is potentially one of the most powerful mutants alive but he is governed by hatred towards both myself and his sister, much like Wanda is towards her father and brother. Kevin hates Kathryn, my daughter, for leaving when he was seven -- she herself was only twelve -- and he hates me because I wasn't a particularly good father after that. Then I left home to teach mutants mere days before his own powers developed."  
  
The young man looked down at his teacher, compassion evident in his face even though his eyes were perpetually covered, "You made a mistake professor, everyone does, no matter how hard they try not too. At least you're getting the chance to made up for yours."  
  
Xavier looked up at the wise young man who had come to him as a frightened boy, "I'm afraid it isn't that simple Scott, you see Kevin's powers are killing him. The energy needed to sustain his powers, even when he isn't using them, destroys his body and forces him to 'jump' from body to body, staying in each one for as long as it can sustain him, and each jump he makes is shorter than the last."  
  
||||||||||||  
  
Meanwhile, in one of the mansions many bedrooms Remy stood with his arms wrapped around Rogue's waist, "Don' t'ink it's gon' take twen'y minutes ta get int' uniform," he whispered in her ear as he tilted her chin up.  
  
"An' what exactly d'ya have in mahnd Swamp Rat?" Remy leaned down and whispered something else in her ear, something which made her pull away in mock horror, "Whah mistah LeBeau, jus' what kinda gal do y'all think Ah am, ta go suggestin' somethan' lahke that!"  
  
Remy simply smiled at her, "Remy knows 'zactly what kin' 'gal' y'are chere, dat why Remy love y'," he leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away again, this time the look on her face was completely serious, "What's wrong chere?"  
  
"Did ya mean it Rem? Did ya really mean it?" she asked incredulously, reaching for and shuffling a deck of cards nervously with out even realising it.  
  
Remy tilted his head at her and raised an eyebrow before giving her a genuine smile, "What? Dat I love y'?" She nodded nervously, "I meant it chere, ev'ry word."  
  
"Ah love ya too Rem."  
  
He pulled her close once more and this time she didn't back away as he kissed her, her hands tangled in his hair as his held her tight against him, both lost in their passionate embrace.  
  
Eventually Rogue broke the kiss, "Ya bettah go sugah, we've only got ten minutes ta get ready an' get on th' Blackbird befoah Logan hunts us down."  
  
Remy let her go reluctantly and headed towards the room where the Acolytes stored their uniforms, but not before turning back and stealing one more kiss from his girlfriend.  
  
Rogue shook her head slightly and laughed at the Swamp Rat's actions, he really was crazy.  
  
||||||||||||  
  
Several hours later the Blackbird and four metal orbs -- Sabretooth wasn't with them since he refused to work with Wolverine -- landed on the airfield that was a part of the Muir Island research facility. The X-Men, plus Wanda and Pietro, descended from the jet as the Magneto and the Acolytes stepped out of their orbs to be greeted by a petite woman about the same age as the professor, with short brown hair and a friendly, intelligent face that looked haggard and worried right now.  
  
"Moira, where is Kevin?" the professor asked getting straight to business.  
  
Moira looked relieved that all they were going to talk about was Kevin, she didn't think she could stand to hear the reasons he gave for leaving in the first place, "I dinnae ken Charles," she stated in her soft, Scottish accented voice, "He left fer th' mainland this mornin' an' I havnae been able t' been able t' track his movements. That isnae all though, Charles, they're sayin' Kathryn's back."  
  
||||||||||||  
  
Mercury watched as the jet flew overhead, followed by several strange metal orbs, and landed on the island, 'Finally,' she thought, picking up her now sleeping daughter and making her way towards the main complex, not bothering to use her powers this time.  
  
She got there just in time to hear Moira say, "That isnae all, Charles, they're sayin' Kathryn's back."  
  
"Aye," she stated, stepping into the midst of the group and pulling her hood down to reveal waist-length black hair that shaded to silver at the tips, silvery pale skin covering delicate doll-like features and pure silver pools where a normal person would have had a white, iris and pupil, "'Tis true. 'Lo mum, dad, miss me?"  
  
Yes it's short, yes there's a slight cliff-hanger, but I'm tired and any way there was Romy fluff for ya and I can't do anything else until I hunt down my comics where they deal with Proteus (that's Kevin if you didn't already guess).  
  
Anyway there's still Bar Talk to come.  
  
Quinevere: Thank you.  
  
Ishandahalf: Yes, you must stick to the classic gold (although I do like silver if you plan on changing) Did you enjoy your birthday? I couldn't get your updates on time but look out for a cameo I've given you in Bar Talk.  
  
Roguie_89: Remy's mum is the new cook at Xavier's and yes, there will be plenty more Romyness.  
  
Calliann: My darling barman is loved, yay. More Romy cuteness is on its way.  
  
Winter Fire: (Blushes furiously) Stop, you're embarrassing me. No really, thanks for saying that, it makes me feel so much better cause I had a really hellish weekend then I came home and read your review.  
  
GWFreak315: Do I call you this or sparky? Anyway, I got all the German from an online translator so I didn't expect it to be perfect. I'd go back and change it but I can't be bother. Thank you for the applause (takes a bow).  
  
What happens when a schizophrenic gets her personalities confused: Wow, that's one hell of a name. Anee, I do enjoy doing the unexpected and confusing people. Did you catch the butterfly? Arain Rowan, you sound just like me when I'm talking to my (insane) little sister, in fact the entire conversation reminds me of me and my sister.  
  
Arin Ross: Those bit's in the flashbacks about Remy's eyes when they were brown-on-grey was to show that the experiments were changing his eyes from their natural red-on-black to ordinary brown ones. Hope that clears up the confusion. And the barman has another fan, my intention for him was to make him sorta pro-mutant.  
  
Gothic Cajun: I hope you still like Mercury after I reveal bits of her past, personally I love her, if she was real I'd make her my best friend. And the barman, I ADORE the barman. Hmmmmmmm, shall I let you in on a secret for the plot? I think I shall, Mercury and the barman are gonna get together, thought I'd tell ya since you like those two so much. 


	18. Bar Talk part 3

AN: A mini Ishandahalf birthday cameo here, I hope you like it but if you don't I'll change it for you.  
  
Disclaimer: Recognisable characters belong to Marvel.  
  
Bar Talk part 2  
  
Well nothing really interesting has happened lately, the kids are away somewhere, well its either that or they've started going to another bar. God I hope not, then where would I get my amusement?  
  
I still remember the first time Kurt turned his image inducer thingy off here. He was drunk, those kids always seem to be drunk, and he'd been having problems with Amanda -- they sorted them out thank god -- and he came to me for a shoulder to cry on, which I provided -- it's part of the job y'know. At first what he was saying seemed like nonsense, something about her parents not 'digging the fuzzy dude' or whatever, I don't remember the exact words, then he said started on about blue being her favourite colour. I have to admit that by this time I was beginning to think he'd had a little too much to drink. Then he pushed a button on his watch and I was face-to-face with a blue fuzzy demon.  
  
The ripple of fear that spread through the crowds, and even me for a moment, wasn't funny at the time considering how hurt Kurt looked at their reactions, but looking back now and remembering the looks on their faces can provide hours of entertainment for the both of us, especially when those same people offer to buy him drinks simply cause he's such a likeable guy.  
  
Well I really gotta go now but before I do I have one thing left to do, come on everybody join in, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Ishandahalf, Happy Birthday to you. I'm afraid we don't have a gift for you so I'll come and visit you and give you a birthday kiss instead.  
  
Bye now.  
  
God how I hate you right now Ishandahalf, he's never offered to kiss me y'know, and I created him, he wouldn't be here if it weren't for me. Well, enjoy it while you can, his relationship is looming on the horizon. 


	19. Chapter 10

AN: Here it is chapter 10, I've never had a chapter 10 before. Go read Wandering Souls as always and go read February Fifteenth by Ishandahalf if you haven't already.

This is a short filler chapter that, unfortunately, has no Remy or Rogue in it at all, they'll be back later but this is a Kathryn chapter, and Xavier I guess.

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, it ain't mine.

Chapter 10

Kathryn Anne MacTaggert had rarely thought about her family in the years she'd been away from Muir Island, of course she'd wondered how her baby brother was, whether her father forgave her for leaving, if her parents were still together. She'd never actually been prepared to meet them again, especially since she'd been hired to kill her brother before he destroyed the world. From the looks of her fathers little group of friends -- including her uncle Eric which surprised her since all the files said they were enemies -- though, he was here for the exact same reason she was.

For Moira MacTaggert this should have been a joyous occasion, her long lost daughter and her estranged husband had returned home, and from the looks of it she was also a grandmother, but she couldn't find it in her heart to forgive the two people who had inadvertently caused all this. She loved her daughter implicitly of course, but she didn't recognise this tall, beautiful woman stood before her. There was an air about her that the innocent little girl she'd raised had never had, this woman was tough, she was dangerous and, if she was reading those impossible eyes correctly, she'd done things she regretted. And now, she knew somehow, her daughter had come to kill her son.

Being a telepath Charles Xavier was a difficult person to surprise, oh it happened occasionally, usually when Logan or Rogue (or any other person with such strong mental shielding) entered a room from behind him, but he was speechless at this moment. His daughter, his beloved baby girl, was standing before him and in that instant his dream came back to him…

****

Without warning she seemed to melt through his fingers, a stream of liquid metal and the boy pulled away from him, moving to the opposite side of the room. When the girl reformed herself she was different, older. Gone was the happy laugh and pretty dress, instead there stood a cold, beautiful woman with blood staining her long fingered hands. 

He turned away from her to see the boy had changed too, he was a wasted husk, a body that hadn't had the sense to die yet. The eyes though, the eyes were bright, alive and filled with malevolent intent. Both young adults ignored him, instead glaring at each other. The woman's hand shifted into a razor sharp knife as she advanced on the boy, her eyes still unreadable.

Xavier tried to move between them, fearing what was about to happen, but found himself frozen to the spot. He tried to call out to the woman, with both voice and telepathy, too no avail. For the first time in his life Charles Xavier was helpless.

Finally he found his voice, "NO!!" but it came too late, she had already plunged her hand/blade into her brother's chest…

And horror filled him. Somehow his dream had been almost a premonition of the future, and her thoughts, her memories, confirmed it. His oldest child, a professional assassin, was going to kill her younger brother. "Why?" he asked her slowly, sorrow creeping into his usually calm voice.

She adjusted the sleeping child in her arms, holding the bairn towards Moira, "Mum," she spoke to the woman ignoring her fathers question for a moment, "This is Rebecca, your granddaughter. D'you mind taking her while I speak ta dad?" she asked, the strong Scottish accent she'd been putting on fading to a faint burr that affected only a few words.

Moira nodded and reached out to take the small child, marvelling at how much the girl looked like her mother -- aside from the now open eyes which were a normal grey and the plain black curls framing her angelic face. Rebecca smiled up at her grandmother, someone she'd only heard the occasional story about, and giggled, "'Lo granny," she whispered in an unaccented voice.

While her daughter was occupied Kathryn turned back to her father, "Ye really wanna know why I've done what I have or why I'm gonna do what I will?" she asked, effectively confusing everyone who wasn't the worlds greatest telepath.

"I think it would be easier for you to explain the latter for now, perhaps you could come to my school once this is over to explain things properly?" Xavier couldn't help the pleading note that crept into his voice at the end of the sentence.

Kat nodded, "I'll think 'bout it. Now th' reason 'm going ta kill me brother, dad, is so he doesn't destroy the rest o' the world. That and it's my job."

Ok, because it's been near enough two months -- TWO!!! How the hell did that happen? -- I won't be answering reviews but love to everyone who reviewed and I'm sorry it took so long,

Mercury Dream


	20. Bar Talk part 4

Disclaimer: Recognisable characters belong to Marvel.  
  
Bar Talk part 4  
  
Life's still slow here really, there was a little excitement here when the Christmas festivities were interrupted by anti-mutant protesters. God those people are idiots, is it so hard for them to see that all mutants are are people who have talents that other people don't, or that look different from the rest of us.  
  
They wouldn't lynch someone for being a good dancer or an artist or a talented writer would they. Unfortunately the appearance one is a little different, throughout history people who look different to those in power have been discriminated against, have been hated, and I don't se that changing anytime soon.  
  
And they were doing this at Christmas! Now I'm not a big religious person, never really seen the point, but from what I remember Christmas is supposed to be a time of peace. During the first world war even the English and German soldiers in their trenches made peace for Christmas day, sharing food and such, even if it only happened that one year, so why can't these so-called 'Friends of Humanity' guys -- some friends, going around causing riots -- do that? Is it so hard for them to act like civilised people?  
  
Sorry, I've been feeling a little philosophical lately, what with the kids all being away somewhere. Come to think of it, where are those guys, I haven't seen them for a while now? Anyway, must go, New Year party to prepare for tonight.  
  
AN: Hi, 'tis me. I've actually put some of my opinions about discrimination in here (and religion) so it might seem a little out of character for him. Sorry about that. Oh and the WWI thing really did happen, we read about it in history and it was part of my GCSE exam for which I got a C, but you don't care about that do you?  
  
Happy New Year to all,  
  
Much love,  
  
Mercury Dream. 


End file.
